ACTRESS
by monggu kai
Summary: Sosok Kris adalah tunggal. Ia tak terganti dengan apapun dan siapapun. Aku merasa kosong jika tak melihatnya walau hanya sehari. Mungkin cinta ku padanya membuat ku gila, tapi Kris memang pantas untuk digilai. KRISKAI...KRISKAI...KRISKAI... GS KAI ! CHAPTER 2 IS OUT !
1. Chapter 1

**ACTRESS**

Pairing : KRISKAI

(Kris x Kai)

**GS KAI**

RATED : M

**WARNING!**

**This fic special for Wulan_ Elfpetals **

(Happy birthday dear ^_^)

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, typo, garing dan membosankan

**ENJOY**

"_**Aku tahu aku tak bisa memberikan apa-apa untuk mu Jung Yoonji. Tapi percaya lah…aku akan memberikan cinta ku, raga ku dan hidup ku untuk mu. Saranghae Yoonji ah…."**_

Seorang gadis berwajah manis yang mendengar janji pemuda yang adalah pacarnya itu tersenyum bahagia. Tatapan bangga dan cintanya benar-benar terpancar di wajahnya.

"_**Aku juga sangat mencintai mu Kang Sojun. Aku bahagia menjadi pacar mu dan tambatan hati mu"**_

Kang Sojun mencium kening Yoonji dan kedua manusia itu melempar senyum manis mereka masing-masing.

Saat tangan si pria merengkuh kedua sisi wajah gadisnya, ciuman mesra tak dapat mereka hindari.

Kang Sojun menciumi bibir merah delima Yoonji.

Saat ciuman itu terlihat makin dalam, tangan si gadis meremas kuat kemeja hitam si pria.

"_**Sojun ah…."**_

Yoonji mencoba berbicara dan melepas ciuman mereka.

"_**Sojun ah….hentikan, kita masih di pelataran kampus. Aku malu sekali"**_

Pria itu tersenyum maklum melihat pacarnya jadi malu karena perbuatan mereka.

"_**Tak usah malu, semua orang tahu kau itu kekasih ku"**_

Yoonji mengerucutkan bibir nya imut tak mennyetujui ucapan pacarnya.

Tapi moment itu tak di sia-siakan Kang Sojun untuk kembali menikmati bibir manis Yoonji si pujaan hatinya.

"Tap…."

Televisi flat berukuran 40 inch itu mati di matikan pemiliknya.

Kris meletakkan remote TV itu di meja ruang santainya.

"Hah…..kapan jantung ku ini tak berdebar, mata ku tak sakit dan tangan ku tak mengepal saat menonton drama mu Kai?"

Kris menghela napas nya berat dan melepas dasi yang masih di kenakannya.

Ia baru pulang kerja pukul delapan malam ini. Belum sempat mandi, makan, dan istirahat karena saat tiba di kediamannya ia langsung duduk diam menyalakan televisi untuk menonton drama yang di bintangi kekasihnya. Kai nya.

Ia tidak ingin melewatkan dan ketinggalan cerita dari drama berjudul "Romantic Love" itu.

Bukan karena suka dengan ceritanya, bukan karena Kai yang memaksanya untuk menonton. Kai tak pernah menyuruhnya melihat semua hal yang dilakukannya di televisi ataupun di majalah.

Ini murni niat tulusnya.

Niat tulus untuk mengawasi apa yang dilakukan Kai dalam pekerjaannya. Ia ingin tahu adegan-adegan apa saja yang sudah di jalani kekasihnya itu.

Tapi lama-lama melihat drama itu matanya panas.

Bukan karena sakit mata ataupun sedih karena drama romantis itu banyak menampilkan adegan mengharukannya. Tapi Panas melihat interaksi Kai dengan para _cast _pemainnya.

Ia benci melihat drama itu jujur saja.

Melihat adegan mesra Kai bersama beberapa aktor tampan dalam drama itu membuatnya cemburu.

Kris mencatat episode yang baru di tontonnya itu adalah episode ke 15. Itu berarti masih ada 5 episode lagi matanya harus melihat adegan-adegan Kai dipeluk dan di cium oleh lawan main Kai bernama Oh Sehun.

Sejauh lima belas episode ini, Oh Sehun telah 8 kali memegang tangan Kai, 2 kali mencium pipi, 2 kali mengecup kening, 4 kali memeluk tubuh sintal Kai dan 3 kali melumat bibir menggoda kekasihnya itu.

Kris mencatat dan mengingat betul semua scene dalam memori otaknya. Ia masih harus menderita beberapa episode lagi melihat kemesraan dua pemain utama itu karena drama itu baru akan berakhir saat sudah mencapai 20 episode.

Ia adalah pria normal yang tahu bagaimana rasanya cemburu dan sakit saat kekasih mu di sentuh pria lain sekalipun itu dalam sebuah scene drama.

Tapi bagaimana lagi, Kai adalah gadis yang ia cintai. Ia berusaha mendukung apapun yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu untuk kariernya.

_KRISKAI_

"Hallo Kris…..aku masih di Cheomdangdong sedang syuting"

Kris melihat jam yang ada di tangan kirinya. Pukul sebelas malam.

"Kenapa sampai malam syutingnya?"

"Iya….kau tahukan drama ku sebentar lagi selesai. Ini aku syuting untuk episode ke 19. Tapi aku tetap semangat walaupun harus syuting malam ini. Rating drama ku makin lama semakin tinggi. Jadi aku senang"

Kris tersenyum mendengar suara kekasihnya di seberang.

"Jam berapa kau pulang?"

"Ehm…mungkin pukul 1 malam nanti. Ada tiga adegan lagi yang harus ku lakoni"

"Nanti aku akan ke apartemen mu"

"Hei, kau pasti lelah harus ke apartemen ku setelah sibuk seharian berkutat di kantor"

"Karena aku lelah oleh pekerjaan kantor lah makanya aku menemui mu. Hanya kau yang bisa mengobati lelahku"

Ia mendengar suara terkikik Kai di sana.

"Jangan banyak menonton drama ku. Kau jadi penggombal seperti ini"

"Kau tak suka ku puji?"

"Kau merayu ku, bukan memuji ku Kris"

"Aku suka merayu mu sekarang"

"Hentikan itu…..itu bukan kau sekali. Kris Wu pria introvert yang tak suka menggombal yang ku kenal. Dia tipe gentleman cool yang pendiam"

Kris hanya mendengarkan Kai yang terus berbicara di seberang, sesekali ia tersenyum mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Ia tak marah saat Kai kembali mengejeknya dan berbicara hal-hal aneh tentang dirinya.

Kris bahagia, Kai nya memperhatikan dan tahu banyak tentang dirinya.

Menunggu jam 1 malam, Kris bukannya istirahat di kamarnya. Ia kini melihat tumpukan majalah yang tadi baru di beli sepulang kerja.

"**Kim Kai, The New Rising Star!"**

Begitu tulisan yang ada di depan sampul VOGUE Korea.

"**From Model to Actress"**

Itu tag line yang disematkan oleh The Celebrity.

"**Kim Kai to make his acting debut in a film"**

Judul di majalah mingguan Grazia.

"**Kim Kai and Xi Luhan Confirm to be couple in Romantic Movie. Coming Soon!"**

Judul besar tersemat di Dispatch. Membuat satu bocoran berita yang mungkin menarik bagi penggemar.

Kris menyadari kerja keras Kai membuatnya menjadi salah satu bintang panas di Korea tahun ini. Debut akting di awal tahun 2013, tak membuatnya inferior di jagat hiburan negaranya. Kai adalah gadis pekerja keras dan selalu belajar untuk tiap detail pekerjaannya. Ia tahu Kai bahagia dengan semakin menanjaknya popularitasnya.

Tapi Kris kini bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia bingung apakah ia bahagia atau tidak untuk itu.

_KRISKAI_

Kris menunggu Kai tiba di parkiran apartemennya. Ini bahkan sudah lewat dari pukul dua malam, tapi Kai belum pulang juga.

Sepuluh menit kemudian penantian nya berakhir saat mobil Kai terparkir di seberang mobilnya.

Ia melihat gadis itu menatap mobilnya dari kaca depan kemudinya.

Ia paham akan arti tatapan itu.

Gadis itu keluar mobilnya dengan menggunakan kaca mata hitam dan _mini dress_ hitam juga. Dua menit kemudian baru ia keluar mobilnya dan berjalan cepat untuk menyusul Kai yang sudah ada di depan _lift._

Kedua nya masuk ke dalam lift dengan pembawaan sebagai orang yang tak saling kenal.

"Seharusnya kita tak usah satu lift Kris"

Kai masih memandang ke depan tanpa berniat melihat Kris yang ada di sampingnya.

Kris melihat lekat kekasihnya yang berkata seperti itu padanya. Ia acuh saja.

Matanya kini konsen pada rambut sebahu Kai yang baru ia lihat, dan bahu seksi kekasihnya yang nampak karena memakai dress tanpa lengan.

"Ini sudah dini hari, tak akan ada orang yang melihat kita. Lagipula memangnya kenapa kalau orang-orang melihat kita ada dalam lift yang sama? itu tak mencurigakan sama sekali"

"Kau selalu menganggap remeh peringatan ku"

Kris memeluk Kai dari samping dan memojokkan Kai ke dinding lift yang dingin. Lift masih berjalan ke lantai 14 masih ada 46 lantai lagi yang mesti mereka lewati.

Ia segera menyerang bibir tebal kekasihnya dan membawanya pada ciuman panas menggairahkan. Kris menciumi leher dan bahu terbuka yang sekarang nampak menggoda untuk disentuhnya.

Kai berusaha melepas cumbuan Kris di lehernya.

"Sudah…..nanti ada yang melihat kita"

"Kenapa kau cemas sekali kalau ada yang melihat kita? apa kau tak ingat kejadian hampir dua tahun yang lalu saat aku mencumbu mu di lift apartemen ku? kau senang aku melakukannya dan kau tak keberatan saat itu"

Kai sedikit menaikkan bagian dada dress nya yang turun karena tangan Kris yang hampir menariknya ke bawah.

"Dua tahun lalu aku masih menjadi model dan orang-orang belum banyak mengenalku seperti sekarang. Jika saat kita bercinta disini dan lift nya berhenti karena ada orang yang masuk bagaimana? sekarang aku harus menjaga image dan citra ku sebagai aktris pendatang baru. Aku akan di hujat jika paparazi atau ada orang yang mendapatkan foto ku bercinta di dalam lift. Kau mau aku di hujat?"

Kai tampak marah karena Kris tak berpikir jauh saat ini.

Kris tentu saja tak ingin itu terjadi.

"Aku hanya terlalu merindukan mu. Lebih dari dua minggu aku tak melihat langsung wajah mu"

Kai juga tampak menyesal sempat meninggikan suaranya memarahi Kris barusan. Ia juga merindukan kekasihnya ini.

"Masih ada 3 lantai lagi…..sabarlah"

Kai langsung menggandeng Kris saat mereka tiba di lantai apartemennya. Mereka berjalan cepat dan mencoba melihat sekeliling.

Kris bisa menangkap perasaan hati-hati Kai saat ini.

Saat mereka sudah masuk ke dalam kediaman Kai, mereka bernapas lega.

"Kris….kau sudah makan malam?"

Kai bertanya pada Kris karena tahu pacarnya itu sering lupa makan saat banyak pekerjaan kantor dan banyak pikiran.

"Sudah….."

Kai yang sempat berniat memasakkan Kris dulu jadi langsung masuk ke kamar nya tak jadi memasak.

Kai melepas kacamata hitamnya dan juga wig pendek yang dikenakannya.

"Ku pikir tadi itu rambut baru mu. Ternyata hanya wig"

Kris berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan memperhatikannya yang sedang mengusap make up di wajahnya. Setelah make up nya telah bersih, Kai menggerai rambut panjangnya kembali.

Ia berjalan mendekati Kris yang masih berdiri.

"Aku tahu kau suka rambut ku yang panjang. Aku tak mungkin memotongnya karena takut kau tak menyukai ku lagi"

"Sekarang kau yang menggombali ku"

Kris menyentil hidungnya gemas.

Kai memeluk tubuh tinggi Kris dan pria itu tahu kekasihnya itu juga rindu padanya.

Kris mengulangi perbuatannya menciumi leher dan bahu Kai lagi.

Pacarnya itu kini tak protes malah menikmati sentuhannya.

Masih sambil mencium Kai, Kris mendorong tubuh Kai untuk berbaring di ranjang.

Mereka kini berperang lidah dan saling menghisap dan merasakan bibir lawannya masing-masing.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau rela malam-malam begini mendatangi ku"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ingin menumpahkan sperma mu di rahim ku kan?"

Kai memberikan tatapan nakalnya pada Kris menggoda kekasihnya selalu menyenangkan untuknya.

"Kau selalu tahu niat mulia ku rupanya"

Kris melucuti seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya sendiri dan benar-benar naked.

Ia juga dengan tak sabaran menurunkan mini dress yang masih melekat di tubuh kekasihnya.

Matanya menjelajah menyusuri lekuk tubuh Kai yang membuat penisnya makin tegang di bawah.

"Selama menjadi _actress_ kau jarang memakai bra…."

Kris melihat dada Kai yang langsung terekspos saat dress itu terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Kai menutupi kedua putingnya yang sekarang menjadi santapan mata tajam Kris.

"Tatapan mu membuat ku malu Kris"

Kris melepas tangan itu agar ia bisa menikmati puting pink indah favoritnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau tak malu saat tak memakai bra di luaran dan tampil di televisi?"

"Kau kekasih ku atau fans ku sebenarnya? kau terlalu memperhatikan ku di televisi"

"Mana mungkin aku tak melihat mu di televisi saat kau bergandengan di _red carpet_ dengan lawan main mu Oh Sehun itu?"

"Ck….aku hanya memakai pakaian yang sudah di sediakan _stylist_ ku. Aku segan harus protes, kau tau kan seorang _rookie_ tak bisa banyak protes pada agensinya? lagi pula _stylist_ noona bilang dada ku bagus dan indah jadi aku akan cantik dan seksi menggunakan pakaian apa saja"

"Berarti mereka mengeksplorasi tubuh mu ini. Aku tak suka….."

"Mereka hanya memberikan pendapatnya tentang apa yang terbaik untukku. Aku percaya mereka bisa mengatur gaya yang bagus untukku"

Kris tak ingin ia dan Kai bertengkar malam ini. Ia mencium kening Kai dan kembali melumat bibir Kai dengan lembut.

Kai merasakan sensasi panas akibat lidah hangat Kris masuk mencumbui sisi dalam mulutnya.

"Aku hanya tak suka melihat mu di gandeng Oh Sehun itu. Banyak orang mengatakan kalian serasi, aku benci mendengarnya"

"Kau memang berlebihan. Bahkan dengan Kangin ahjussi yang jadi ayah ku dalam drama pun kau cemburu. Mereka hanya rekan kerja ku…tak usah kau pikirkan"

Kris melepas dua high heels yang masih Kai pakai di atas ranjangnya. Ia mulai menjilat dan mencumbui kaki pacarnya itu sebagai pemanasan percintaan malam ini.

Ia jilati paha mulus gadisnya yang sekarang terkulai pasrah di atas. Ia buka ikatan celana dalam Kai dari samping.

Ia tersenyum Kai selalu memakai pakaian dalam yang unik dan menggoda.

Saat tubuh keduanya polos, Kris langsung membuka lebar kedua kakinya agar langsung melihat vagina indah nya. Kris mencerukkan kepalanya dan menatap kewanitaan Kai yang amat dirindukannya.

Bibir vaginanya telah basah karena cairan gadis itu yang keluar tanda Kai juga terangsang. Ia jilat dan hisap cairan itu dan ia jepit kuat klitoris Kai hingga membuat pemiliknya menggelinjang dan berteriak nikmat.

"Krriss Wuu…ohhh…..jebal…oh…."

Kai berteriak keras saat Kris memasukkan dua jari nya ke dalam lubang vagina itu. Jambakan keras di rambut pria itu tak ia pedulikan. Kai benar-benar merasakan rasa ngilu dan perih secara bersamaan di dalam sana.

Kris mengusap sedikit peluh yang turun membasahi poni dan kening Kai setelah gadis itu orgasme.

"Kris….jangan membuat _kissmark _di leher dan tubuh ku"

Kai memperingatkan Kris saat ia merasakan Kris dan bibirnya menjamah kembali leher dan dadanya.

"Kriss….ahhhhhh….ku bilang jangan"

Kris frustasi sendiri kali ini. Ia tidak menandai leher Kai hanya menggigit puting dan bagian dada gadisnya itu, tapi suara Kai langsung memekik dan protes.

Gadis itu kini bangun dan memegang khawatir dada kanannya yang barusan di gigit dan dihisap kuat Kris Wu.

"Tak akan ada yang tahu _kissmark_ di dalam dada mu itu. Kau makin keterlaluan berlebihan nya Kai. Santai saja…aku sudah berusaha bermain lembut malam ini"

"Aku tak bisa menjamin jika tubuh ku sudah kau sentuh Kris. Lagi pula tadi itu sakit, kau menggigit puting ku keras sekali"

Kai melihat lagi puting susunya yang memerah. Dan Kris tak menutupi lagi sikap frustasinya. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan bertampang bingung.

Tapi akhirnya ia berusaha mengalah akan napsunya untuk tidak bermain "kasar" pada Kai malam ini. Ia mendekati Kai yang sekarang menutupi dadanya dengan selimut tanda tak ingin melanjutkan permainan mereka.

"Apakah dada mu terluka? sini aku lihat…."

Kris melembutkan suaranya agar Kai tak ngambek dan marah.

Gadis itu melihat mata Kris dan membiarkan pria itu melihat dadanya yang memerah.

"Kau manja sekali, ini terlihat baik-baik saja"

Kai mencubit pipi kanan Kris tanda ia sebal pada ucapan enteng yang barusan di dengarnya.

Kris meniupi puting kanan Kai beberapa saat dan kembali mengulum dan menghisap lembut putingnya.

Kai mendesah kembali dan menikmati sentuhan Kris di dadanya.

Saat Kris berusaha lebih memuaskan napsunya, Kai selalu memperingatinya ini dan itu.

Dengan tak sabaran vagina Kai menjadi target hujaman penis besar Kris di atasnya.

Kris tak membiarkan Kai protes lagi saat ia sudah berkonsentrasi pada inti permainan mereka. Mulut gadis itu kini hanya tahu mendesah, berteriak nikmat dan terus melafalkan namanya.

Kris bahagia saat Kai seperti ini.

Itu tandanya Kai hanya memikirkannya dan tak memikirkan hal-hal lain seperti pekerjaan dan karier artisnya.

Kai merasa tubuhnya sangat penuh oleh Kris yang mengisinya. Kekasihnya itu memang seperti orang gila jika sudah bercinta.

Pria itu benar-benar paham bagaimana memuaskan dirinya dan juga memuaskan Kai.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah pasrah karena sungguh ia sudah tak kuat untuk mengimbangi kejantanan seorang Kris yang sedang menusuk dan menjobol lubangnya di bawah.

Saat keduanya sama-sama klimaks, Kai dengan sisa tenaganya langsung memeluk Kris erat dan mengeluarkan kejantanan Kris dari vaginanya.

"Kris…..cukup. Aku sungguh lelah…..aku bersumpah, aku tak sanggup lagi"

"Tapi kita baru memulai nya 15 menit yang lalu Kai. Kau tak pernah menyerah dalam satu ronde"

"Tapi aku lelah sekali malam ini. Sejak pagi aku syuting dan baru selesai jam satu pagi ini. Aku tak punya banyak tenaga lagi"

Kris merasa malam ini memang bukan malam keberuntungannya.

Kris mencium wajah Kai yang memeluknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tak akan memaksa mu. Tapi biarkan milik ku kembali hangat"

Kris memegang kejantanannya dan memasukkan lagi benda yang kembali tegang itu ke vagina sempit Kai.

"Akhhgg…..Kris…..ku bilang sudah"

"Jangan mendesah dan bergerak. Nanti aku tak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi"

Kris menutup selimut untuknya dan Kai lalu mengeratkan pelukan Kai di sampingnya.

"Kapan kau selesai syuting drama?"

"Dua hari lagi aku selesai. Tapi seminggu lalu aku sudah mulai syuting untuk film baru ku. Aku beruntung sekali mendapat tawaran main bersama Xi Luhan"

"Kau senang?"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tak senang menjadi lawan main aktor seperti Xi Luhan"

"Apa judul film mu nanti?"

"Sweet Lingerie"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Judul film itu terdengar porno sekali. Kenapa kau menerima tawaran film seperti itu?"

Kris terlihat tak senang kembali.

"Judulnya terdengar manis kok. Lagi pula ini bergenre komedi romantis. Aku akan jadi istri Xi Luhan nanti disana. Aku sudah lama ingin main film bergenre komedi romantis. Dan ini lah kesempatan ku"

"Tapi pasti ada film bergenre sama yang lebih bagus dari film itu. Aku tidak ingin kau menggunakan lingerie dalam film. Aku tidak ingin pria lain melihat tubuh mu"

"Kau selalu saja begitu. Profesi ku kan artis, aku harus profesional sayang. Kau kan sudah berjanji akan mendukung karier ku. Lagi pula di film ini aku mendapat bayaran sangat besar. Aku ingin membeli villa di bagian utara kota Seoul. Banyak celebrity tinggal di sana karena areal itu nyaman dan sangat aman"

"Jika itu tujuan mu, aku bisa membelikan nya untuk mu. Kau tidak perlu memamerkan tubuh mu di layar kaca dan layar lebar hanya untuk mendapatkan uang banyak. Sudah pernah ku katakan pada mu, aku akan menafkahi mu dan memberi mu apapun yang kau mau sejak kau jadi kekasih ku"

Kai sedikit tersinggung di dalam hatinya mendengar ucapan Kris padanya.

"Aku tak ingin seperti itu. Sudahlah…..yang penting semangati aku saja kedepannya. Proses syutingnya lagi pula sudah separuh jalan. Aku tak mungkin membatalkan kontrakku"

Dengkuran halus nan teratur di dadanya menandakan Kai nya sudah tidur.

Kai tak mudah cepat tertidur jika tak sedang lelah.

Ia elus rambut panjang Kai mencoba memberi gadis itu kenyamanan.

Kris mencoba bersabar dengan pendapat dan pemikirannya.

Ia tak mencoba menyelesaikan masalah yang sedang menumpuk di hatinya pada Kai. Ia tahu Kai terlalu lelah malam ini karena terlalu memporsir tubuhnya.

Kris merasa tiga bulan ini ia sering berdebat kecil tentang hal yang sama pada Kai. Ia takut perbedaan pemahamannya dengan Kai menghancurkan hubungan mereka.

Ia merasa sekarang mereka berdua masih bisa meredam kemarahan dan ego masing-masing. Tapi ia sulit memprediksi kedepannya tak akan ada lagi perdebatan serupa dengan malam ini.

_KRISKAI_

Kai yang berhias dengan terburu-buru menjadi perhatian Kris. Satu jam lalu ia merasakan geliatan melepas pelukan dari Kai di tubuhnya.

Sejak jam lima pagi mata dan telinga nya sibuk melihat Kai yang panik dan terus menerus mendapat telpon dari managernya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus syuting di Silla Hotel Kris. Aku tak boleh terlambat"

"Tapi ini hari minggu dan masih pagi untuk bekerja"

"Memang seperti itu pekerjaan artis. Harus profesional kapan saja kau harus menjalani syuting"

"Kita sudah setengah bulan tak bisa berjumpa. Saat aku bisa berjumpa dengan mu seperti ini, kau malah harus cepat pergi. Aku juga sangat sibuk mengurus perusahaan ku Kai. Tapi aku berusaha keras memiliki waktu luang untuk mu. Tak bisakah kau melakukan hal yang sama untuk ku?"

"Maafkan aku Kris, setelah film dan drama ku selesai aku janji akan meluangkan waktu untuk mu"

Kai mencium pipi Kris untuk segera pamit pergi.

Ini bukan saat nya meladeni Kris yang mengajak bertengkar, telpon genggamnya terus berbunyi tanda dua managernya terus menelponnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah harus bangga atau tidak memiliki pacar terkenal"

Kris kembali merebahkan dirinya dan kembali kepikiran akan kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris menghubungi Suho, salah satu manager Kai untuk bertanya dimana Kai berada. Sudah empat hari sejak Kris di tinggal begitu saja di apartemen gadis itu ia tak pernah lagi bisa menemui Kai yang sangat sibuk. Tapi ia sungguh murka saat melihat Kai, Luhan dan beberapa artis yang tak ia kenal namanya makan malam di Ritz Carlton hotel seperti yang diberitakan media. Hatinya panas Kai di gosipkan dekat dengan lawan mainnya itu.

"Kami ada di di daerah Nowon Kris"

Kris langsung meluncur ke alamat yang ia paksa Suho untuk memberitahukannya.

Manager Kai itu memperingatkannya untuk tak terlalu tampil mencolok karena takut mencurigakan.

"Kau harus pura-pura jadi staff agensi kami nanti saat sudah bertemu dengan Kai. Apa jadinya nanti jika Kai dan kau terlihat pembicaraan serius di lokasi syuting. Kai yang publik tahu adalah milik fansnya, bukan milik Pengusaha seperti mu tuan Wu"

Kai mengingat betul peringatan teman Sekolah Menengah Pertamanya tadi. Ia sadar hubungan mereka harus dijalani penuh kehati-hatian.

Kris sudah sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang sekelilingnya banyak terdapat staf produksi film. Ia segera menghubungi Suho. Dan tak sampai lima menit pria itu sudah ada di depan mobil Kris.

"Ayo ikut dengan ku, kita tunggu Kai di van nya. Dia masih syuting di dalam rumah sekarang"

"Tidak…aku ingin melihat Kai segera. Aku tak bisa menunggu lagi"

Kris benar-benar tak ingin bosan menunggu Kai di mobil untuk artis itu dan memaksa Suho untuk membawanya ke lokasi syuting.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau mati cemburu nanti. Soalnya sekarang pengambilan adegan Kai dan Luhan setelah menikah"

"Tenang saja…..aku paham pekerjaannya"

Kris memakai hoodie abu-abu dan topi hitamnya untuk sedikit menutup dirinya.

"Sepertinya kau pintar menyamar Kris, pasti Kai kan yang rajin menyuruh mu berpenampilan tertutup seperti ini?"

Suho tertawa melihat Kris mendengus tak suka karena ejekannya.

Suho merasa menyesal saat membawa Kris melihat Kai sedang syuting di kamar bersama Xi Luhan. Walaupun Kris bilang ia sudah paham akan profesi pacarnya, tapi mimik dan wajah Kris tak menunjukkan ia ikhlas melihat Kai dan Luhan yang sedang menampilkan adegan bahagia rumah tangga di depan.

"Ehm…Kris kau sudah liat Kai syuting kan. Sebentar lagi ia akan istirahat. Sebaiknya kita segera ke van saja"

Kris tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Suho melihat suasana ruangan itu yang masih di penuhi oleh staf dan sutradara yang sedang fokus melihat akting pemain utama di depan.

Ia tak mungkin memaksa Kris untuk pergi dari sana.

Kris masih fokus melihat bagaimana Kai tertawa dan di gendong oleh Xi Luhan dengan tubuh berbalut handuk.

Matanya membulat saat Luhan itu merebahkan Kai di ranjang dan menciumi Kai seperti yang selalu ia lakukan pada Kai.

Tubuhnya menegang kaku melihat Kai di perlakukan seperti itu oleh pria lain. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat ekspresi Kai yang tersenyum menggoda pria itu dan membiarkan lawan mainnya membuang handuk yang melekat di tubuhnya. Kai hanya menggunakan bra dan pakaian dalam seperti lingerie yang membuat staf di lokasi syuting sulit melepaskan mata dari gadis seksi itu.

"_**Cut ! good job!"**_

Suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh menyambut akting pasangan di depan sana yang benar-benar menghayati peran mereka dan tak ada NG yang terjadi.

Luhan segera mengambil handuk Kai yang dibuang nya tadi dan memberikan kepada Kai lagi yang sedang sibuk membenahi tali branya yang sempat Luhan turunkan.

Kris langsung meninggalkan lokasi syuting begitu saja. Suho saja sempat heran melihatnya.

_KRISKAI_

Kris mengemudikan mobilnya luar biasa kencang di jalan raya yang tidak sepi seperti sekarang. Kebut-kebutan seperti ini bukan lah gayanya, tapi ia sudah tak mempedulikan keselamatan nyawanya karena di ambang kemarahan.

Bohong sekali ia tegar melihat Kai beradegan mesra dengan pria lain seperti yang dikatakannya pada Suho tadi. Tak ada pria yang tegar saat gadisnya di sentuh begitu intens walaupun itu hanya akting.

Semua kata-kata yang di keluarkan Kai dan lawan mainnya itu mungkin memang hanya scrift yang sudah di tentukan penulis naskah.

Tapi sentuhan-sentuhan itu semuanya adalah hal nyata. Kulit Kai dan kulit pria itu bersentuhan. Bibir Kai dan bibir pria itu saling menyentuh dan melumat.

Bibir dan hidung pria itu mencium harum leher dan tubuh Kai. Tangan pria itu menyentuh bahu dan melepas bra milik Kai. Dan ia belum buta untuk melihat mata pria itu menatap intens belahan dada Kai nya.

Ia sudah tak sanggup menahan kecemburuannya. Ia ingin Kai mendengar apa yang sekarang dikatakannya.

Kai terlalu banyak berubah satu tahun belakangan ini. Ia tahu usia 23 tahun seperti Kai sudah cukup paham tentang apa yang baik dan buruk untuknya. Tapi ia ingin selalu mengingatkan Kai apa yang baik dan buruk tentang hidup ini pada Kai, termasuk kebaikan untuk hubungan mereka.

Ia mengenal Kai sejak gadis itu berumur 20 tahun, saat itu ia masih menjadi model catwalk. 3 tahun yang lalu walaupun Kai adalah seorang model, tapi gadis itu mampu memikat hati Kris karena ia begitu manis.

Kai adalah gadis penurut dan menyenangkan yang selalu mampu membuat dirinya yang pendiam mampu nyaman dan berbicara panjang lebar mencurahkan hatinya.

Tapi kini Kai terlalu sibuk oleh dunianya sendiri. Ia tak punya waktu lagi untuk mendengar curahan hatinya.

Kris tak ingin jadi pria yang terus-terusan bersikap naif lagi.

Ia ingin Kai mengerti dan memahami apa maunya.

Ia bahagia saat Kai menandatangani kontrak iklan pertamanya.

Sangat amat bahagia.

Mereka bergadang semalaman bercerita dan membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan saat pertama kali berakting dan akan tampil di layar kaca sambil makan ddukbokki dan juga minum cokelat panas. Ia tahu hal itu aneh karena makanan dan minuman itu tak nyambung sama sekali.

Tapi mereka tertawa dan bahagia.

Ia turut bahagia saat Kai menjadi cameo di salah satu drama yang sangat populer sembilan bulan yang lalu. Kai membelikannya kemeja yang agak kebesaran untuknya waktu itu sebagai hadiah setelah mendapatkan honor dari kerjanya.

Ia pura-pura marah saat mengetahui Kai salah dan tak memahami betul ukuran tubuhnya. Tapi dalam hatinya terharu dan sangat gembira karena ia lah yang satu-satu nya mendukung Kai dan diingat oleh Kai untuk di beri hadiah.

Kemeja itu tentu saja tak akan pernah Kris pakai seumur hidupnya.

Bukan karena ia tak suka dan ukurannya yang kebesaran. Karena ia yakin sekarang kemeja itu pasti pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya.

Ia hanya ingin menjaga hadiah paling yang ia sukai seumur hidupnya itu di lemari pakaiannya karena ia sama sekali tak ingin pakaian itu kotor oleh keringatnya. Hadiah Kai sangat berharga untuknya.

Kris juga tersenyum bahagia saat Kai mengatakan padanya ia mendapat peran utama wanita dan akan berakting bersama Aktor multitalenta seperti Oh Sehun. Ia tak membiarkan Kai mentraktirnya waktu itu. Ia memberikan hadiah liontin indah pada gadisnya karena merasa bangga saat Kai mendapat peran utama di sebuah drama dari penulis drama terkenal di Korea dan mendapat banyak tawaran interview eksklusif dari berbagai majalah dan stasiun TV.

Ya….ia bahagia dan berbesar hati saat itu.

Ia bangga pada Kai nya yang mampu menjadi satu-satu model dan artis yang mampu menjadi Cover Girl di 10 majalah internasional yang ada di Korea. Ia juga menangis terharu saat akhir tahun lalu Kai di nobatkan menjadi Model MV of the Year di salah satu penghargaan musik. Malam itu bahkan ia menjadi orang yang paling bahagia melebihi Kai yang mendapatkan penghargaan itu sendiri.

Tapi ia jujur mengakui ia juga memiliki sisi lemah sebagai pria.

Saat melihat Kai beradegan ciuman dengan Oh Sehun di drama untuk pertama kalinya ia menangis pedih. Kemarahan menguap begitu saja karena tak sanggup menjaga gadisnya berkecamuk di pikirannya.

Ia sadar mungkin banyak orang yang mengatakan ia pria terlalu posesif dan egois jika mengatakan ia cemburu pada lawan main Kai. Tapi ia juga tak bisa menutup mata, menutup telinga dan menutup hati saat kekasihnya sangat cocok dengan lawan mainnya.

Hatiya sakit tiap kali mendengarkan kebohongan Kai di televisi, majalah dan radio tiap kali ada pertanyaan "Apakah kau sekarang sudah memiliki pacar Kai ssi?"

Jawaban TIDAK dari mulut Kai selalu sukses menghancurkan hatinya. Ia tahu Kai tak bermaksud menyakiti hatinya. Itu hanyalah sugesti yang diberikan oleh agensi-agensi yang ada di Korea Selatan pada setiap artisnya. Artis adalah milik agensi dan fans sepenuhnya. Tidak boleh ada ruang untuk seorang PACAR di hati mereka. Itulah pendapat yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum di negara ini.

_KRISKAI_

Kai mendapati Kris diam saja dari tadi saat Kai datang berkunjung ke kediaman Kris di malam hari. Ia masih ingat betul perkataan Suho yang mengatakan Kris datang ke lokasi syuting nya semalam siang.

Kris juga tak mau mengangkat telponnya setelah itu. Kai menebak Kris marah padanya.

"Kau tak suka melihat ku beradegan mesra dengan lawan main ku?"

"…."

Kris masih diam.

"Itu lah sebabnya aku tak pernah menyetujui mu yang pernah ingin ikut ke lokasi syuting ku. Aku tahu akan jadi seperti ini hasilnya"

Kai duduk di pangkuan Kris memaksa pria itu memberikan perhatian padanya. Masa bodoh dengan wajah dingin dan marah Kris padanya. Ia tahu di balik wajah dingin nya Kris sangat lembut dan menyayanginya. Tak mungkin pria itu menolak dan mendorong tubuhnya.

"Aku senang ke lokasi syuting mu"

Kai mengecup singkat bibir kekasih nya itu senang akhirnya Kris bicara padanya.

"Kau bohong sayang…."

"Aku jujur. Aku senang ke lokasi syuting mu, jadi aku bisa dengan jelas melihat apa yang kau lakukan di sana dan punya bukti kuat tentang kecurigaan ku"

Kai mengernyit heran tentang maksud ucapan itu.

"Kecurigaan tentang apa?"

"Kecurigaan tentang kau yang menjadi gadis yang haus popularitas dan perhatian dari banyak orang"

Kai luar biasa kaget Kris bicara seperti itu padanya. Kris adalah sosok pria paling lembut dalam hidupnya. Tidak hanya bicara nya tapi perlakuan pria itu juga lembut.

"Kris….kau mabuk?"

"Aku sadar sekali malam ini"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku bicara seperti ini karena kau bukan Kai ku yang seperti dulu lagi. Kau merebut Kai ku yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Kai ku yang dulu selalu punya waktu untuk ku walaupun ia punya jadwal fashion show yang padat. Kai yang dulu sering mengirimkan masakan buatannya ke kantor ku untuk aku makan siang. Kai ku yang dulu selalu mengirimi ku pesan menanyakan kabar ku minimal dua kali sehari. Kai yang dulu selalu bertanya pada ku apa yang baik dan buruk untuknya, Kai yang dulu selalu mengatakan ia pergi dan jalan bersama siapa, Kai yang dulu selalu ingat kapan anak anjing ku ulang tahun, Kai yang dulu selalu datang tiap minggu pagi di apartemen ku untuk memasakkan sarapan dan merangkai kan bunga indah di ruangan kerja ku, Kai ku yang dulu selalu punya waktu saat aku merasa kesepian…."

Kai melepas kan tangannya yang memeluk leher Kris. Hatinya terhenyak mendengar ucapan Kris tentang kelalaian dirinya selama ini.

"Kai ku yang dulu tidak seperti mu. Kai yang dulu tak perlu waspada tiap aku menggandeng tangannya masuk ke apartemennya, Kai yang dulu selalu membalas pesan dan mengangkat telpon ku paling lama satu jam setelah aku mengiriminya pesan. Kai yang dulu tak pernah melarang-larang ku untuk memberi nya tanda cinta di leher dan di dadanya. Kai yang dulu selalu berada di samping ku saat kami bangun setelah lelah bercinta, Kai yang dulu tak akan marah jika aku memeriksa handphonenya, Kai yang dulu hanya tahan tak melihat ku selama 2 hari, Kai yang dulu pasti akan berlari memberikan aku pelukan setelah kami lama tak berjumpa, Kai yang dulu selalu memberikan perhatian saat aku ingin bicara padanya dan tak mempedulikan suara handphone nya, Kai yang dulu selalu memarahi ku jika aku tak mengatakan kalimat cinta tiap aku memeluk tubuhnya, Kai yang dulu tidak akan terlambat mengucapkan ulang tahun pada ku, Kai yang dulu tidak terobsesi pada jumlah iklan yang akan di bintanginya, Kai yang dulu tak peduli pada berapa jumlah honor nya, Kai yang dulu tak akan terobsesi pada aktor yang akan jadi lawan mainnya, Kai yang dulu pasti tak akan menikmati ciuman dan sentuhan yang bukan dari pacar nya….."

"Cukup Kris!"

Kai tak tahan lagi mendengar banyak perubahan yang selama ini Kris rasakan padanya.

"Aku tahu aku salah karena semakin sibuk. Tapi aku tak terobsesi pada lawan main ku, sungguh…..hanya kau lah pria yang ku cinta"

"Aku menemukan banyak ekspresi kau menikmati ciuman dan pelukan dari Oh Sehun di drama mu di Televisi. Tapi aku diam saja dan tak berusaha menegur mu karena aku percaya pada mu. Tapi aku benar-benar marah melihat mu kembali memperlihatkan ekspresi kau menikmati sentuhan pria lain secara langsung"

"Kris….itu hanya akting"

"Aku sangat hapal bagaimana ekspresi mu saat ku sentuh. Dan aku benci melihat mu menampilkan ekspresi yang sama saat bersama pria lain. Aku tahu kau sangat menikmati perlakuan mereka dan aku sadar mereka terkenal dan tampan. Jadi wajar kau tertarik pada mereka"

Kai memeluk Kris erat sambil menangis.

"Kris maafkan aku…aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya mencintai mu….aku hanya menyukai Luhan oppa dan Oh Sehun dan tak mencintai mereka. Maafkan aku…..aku tak akan menikmati sentuhan mereka lagi seperti yang kau katakan"

Kris melepas pelukan Kai dari lehernya dan memaksa Kai menatap wajahnya.

"Aku tak ingin jadi pria posesif yang sangat egois untuk memaksakan kehendak pada mu. Kau bebas memilih jalan hidup terbaik untuk mu. Aku sangat mencintai mu, dan kau pun tahu bagaimana besar nya cinta ku pada mu. Tapi aku tidak ingin membuat hati ku sakit dan membuat mu tertekan oleh keinginan-keinginan pria seperti ku. Aku hanya ingin sekarang kau memilih untuk masa depan mu agar malam ini hubungan kita jelas dan tak membebani karier mu lagi, atau mungkin karier mu tak menghambat hubungan kita lagi. Aku akan lapang dada dan menerima apapun keputusan mu. Kai…..tolong sekarang pilihlah yang menjadi keinginan dan cita-cita mu"

"Kris, jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku sulit menentukan pilihan ku. Aku tak ingin putus dengan mu dan kau sangat berarti segalanya untuk ku. Tapi karier ku juga tak bisa di lepas begitu saja"

"Kau harus bisa memilih yang terbaik, AKU…. Atau….. KARIER aktris mu?"

_TBC_

Ini fic request yang di minta oleh** Wulan_ Elfpetals **yang minta ff GS-Kai.

Berhubung yang belum pernah saya buat GS, itu pair Kriskai, maka jadi nya ff Kriskai deh.

Dan entah kenapa kalo untuk pair ini, otak saya sulit jauh sama yang nama nya Rated M. beda banget sama pair Chankai. Saya selalu berusaha menjauhin rated M untuk pair itu. walaupun NC nya gak jelas dan absurd, readers jangan heran. Specialisasi saya memang hal yang absurd-absurd.

#plakkkk

Tapi walaupun begitu **Wulan**…kamu harus sedikit senang.

Karena kamu satu-satu nya yang saya buat kan FF request- berchapter!

**#PLAkkkk**

Hehehehe….beneran loh. Yah…. walaupun FF ini mungkin Cuma pendek chapternya.

Oke…..see u in next chapter ….


	2. Chapter 2

**ACTRESS**

Pairing : KRISKAI

(Kris x Kai)

**GS KAI**

RATED : M

**WARNING!**

**This fic special for Wulan_ Elfpetals **

**Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca, Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd.**

**Alur datar, banyak typo, garing dan membosankan. **

**Yang tak berminat membaca Kai GS, deskripsi bertele-tele, benci dengan words panjang disarankan tak membaca cerita ini dan silahkan EXIT!**

**TOLONG MENJAUH JUGA YANG BELUM 17 TAHUN**

**ENJOY**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berumur 20 tahun saat pertama kali mengenal Kris Wu. Kris adalah lelaki dewasa pertama yang dapat membuat mata ku sulit berpaling menatapnya. Berkenalan dengannya yang merupakan sosok misterius awalnya membuat ku canggung. Kami bertemu pertama kali saat pesta pernikahan CEO agensi _modeling_ ku tiga tahun lalu.

Walaupun sejak berumur 17 tahun aku sudah berkecimpung di dunia modeling dan bertemu banyak pria tampan yang berprofesi sebagai model, tapi melihat Kris aku merasakan perasaan berbeda. Bukan cinta, tapi aku menyebutnya sebagai sebuah ketertarikan. Dia itu tampan sekali. Tinggi, berwibawa, dan sungguh mempesona. Sayangnya ia pendiam dan bukan tipe seseorang yang mudah di dekati. Jadi saat itu aku hanya memperhatikannya saja yang berada di depan ku sambil mendengarkan ucapan beberapa teman ku yang kenal dengannya. Baru kali itu aku berkenalan dengan seorang pria dan sangat terkesan walaupun kami hanya berbicara saat bersalaman untuk menyebutkan nama.

Setelah pertemuan pertama kami yang canggung itu, aku tak pernah bertemu dengan nya lagi lebih dari empat bulan. Tapi satu hari di bulan Desember yang dingin, aku tak sengaja kembali bertemu dengannya di sebuah restoran. Hati ku langsung menghangat mendengar sapaan nya. Aku tak percaya dia masih mengenali ku karena ku pikir ia tak mungkin ingat lagi dengan ku.

"**Aku sulit melupakan gadis semanis Kim Kai dalam ingatan ku**" jawab nya pelan tapi penuh keseriusan.

Setelah kalimat itu, aku sadar bukan hanya aku yang tertarik padanya. Tapi Kris juga memiliki rasa yang sama terhadap ku. Dua bulan setelah pertemuan itu, hari ku banyak habis sebagai teman dekat seorang Kris Wu. Selama itu aku sadar ia pria pendiam tapi berhati hangat. Ia baik hati, dewasa dan juga penuh perhatian.

Dua bulan juga cukup untuknya memantapkan hati menyatakan cinta pada ku. Apa aku sanggup menolak pria sejuta pesona sepertinya? tentu saja tidak. Kris dalam waktu singkat menjadi sandaran hati ku. Aku sangat nyaman berada di sisi nya. Aku merasa benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

Hari lelah ku sebagai model selalu berbanding lurus dengan rasa bahagia ku saat bersama nya. Jadi lelah itu tak ada artinya dibanding cinta yang ku terima. Hubungan kami sangat mesra di satu bulan pertama. Bulan kedua aku menyadari dia begitu sempurna sebagai pria. Bulan ketiga aku mulai yakin bahwa ia benar-benar mendamba ku. Bulan keempat dan seterusnya aku mulai takut kehilangannya. Aku takut mimpi ini hilang begitu saja, tapi Kris berhasil meyakinkan ku bahwa ia benar-benar berbeda. Ia pria setia, dan aku sangat yakin karena 1 tahun cukup membuat ku sadar ia bisa dipecaya.

Setelah satu tahun, hubungan kami tetap baik. Kris bekerja keras untuk kariernya sedangkan aku bersiap untuk semakin maju mengembangkan talenta. Yang ku tahu aku semakin mencintainya karena rasa pengertian yang begitu besar dari sosoknya.

Setelah lebih 1 tahun hubungan kami, aku yakin bahwa Kris memang cinta sejati ku. Tak banyak masalah berat yang kami lalui. Pertengkaran ada, tapi hanya sebatas bumbu percintaan biasa. Ia bukan pria romantis, tapi kedewasaan nya melebihi apa yang ku inginkan dari seorang pria. Ia pria yang sangat hangat, baik sifatnya maupun sentuhannya.

Percintaan kami makin erat juga tak terlepas dari panas nya aktifitas ranjang kami. Satu tahun cukup bagi ku menyerahkan sesuatu yang paling berharga bagi wanita pada Kris. Kris mendapatkan yang ku punya, dan aku bahagia dia menjaga ku. Pergumulan kami selalu menjadi hal paling menyenangkan tiap kami bertemu. Perpaduan hasrat dan cinta itu menciptakan rasa indah dalam banyak kata yang sulit terucap.

Bahkan saat merayakan ulang tahun ku yang ke 22, ia rela libur dari kantornya dengan alasan ingin memuaskan ku dengan seks tanpa henti. Paling tidak aku selalu terkulai dibawahnya minimal dua kali seminggu. Ia pria perkasa dan aku puas dengannya. Aku memberikan segala nya walau aku lelah untuk Kris, alasannya karena aku mencintainya dan ingin menyenangkannya. Kris adalah hidup ku dan bagai matahari bagiku. Bukan hanya dia yang punya keinginan keras untuk menjaga ku seperti janjinya, tapi aku pun ingin selalu melindunginya.

_KRISKAI_

Karena Kris adalah hidup ku, aku ingin ia juga menganggapku dunianya. Tapi tanpa ku minta ia sudah dan selalu melakukannya. Ia diam tapi bertindak di belakang ku. Ia marah tapi tak menyakiti hatiku. Ia cemburu tapi diam dan tetap menyayangi ku. Aku yakin tak akan pernah menemukan seorang pria seperti dirinya di luar sana. Ia sempurna untuk ku.

Aku pernah mendengar cerita dari teman model ku kalau pacar nya sangat kasar dan seringkali memukulnya karena pria itu kaya sedangkan teman ku dari kalangan biasa. Setelah membandingkan keadaan teman ku dan kedaan ku sendiri, aku menangis karena sangat bersyukur masih ada Kris yang begitu perhatian dengan hidup ku yang yatim piatu.

Sejak berumur 19 tahun, aku tak memiliki orang tua lagi. Appa ku meninggal saat aku berumur 16 tahun, sedangkan umma ku meninggal karena penyakit leukimia setelah tiga tahun menikah lagi. Aku yang tinggal dengan appa tiri kemudian pergi dari rumahnya dan hidup mandiri sendiri walau dengan susah payah.

Aku tak ingin hidup bergantung pada appa tiri ku yang tak punya hubungan darah dengan ku. Aku cukup tahu diri kalau aku adalah beban baginya. Umma ku pernah berkali-kali menangis karena memohon biaya kuliah untuk ku darinya. Sejak saat itu, aku berjanji pada diri ku sendiri bahwa aku tak akan pernah memohon belas kasihan pria untuk uang dan benda berharga apapun ceritanya. Aku ingin memiliki harga diri di depan pria makanya aku berjuang mewujudkan mimpi ku. Walaupun tak semua pria seperti appa tiri ku, tapi aku yakin akan lebih baik bagi ku untuk memiliki pendidikan dan karier yang cemerlang sebagai bekal diri di depan lelaki.

Walaupun aku tak memiliki hubungan yang terlalu baik sebelumnya dengan appa tiri ku, tapi setelah aku menjadi model yang punya nama dan memiliki penghasilan sendiri aku selalu meluangkan waktu untuk mengunjunginya minimal sebulan sekali. Ia pria yang tak lagi muda, jadi ku pikir sudah seharusnya aku memberi perhatian padanya. Bagaimana pun juga, selama dua tahun lebih setelah appa ku meninggal ia memberi nafkah untuk umma dan aku. Aku merasa berhutang budi banyak padanya.

Kris begitu mengerti keadaan ku yang membutuhkan kasih sayang dari seseorang. Ia banyak mengarahkan ku tentang tindakan baik atau menghindari pilihan buruk dalam karier dan keseharian ku. Ia bukan saja sosok kekasih untuk ku. Lebih dari itu, ia ku anggap seperti appa, umma, kakak, adik, dan teman yang terlalu banyak mencoba peran dalam membahagiakan ku.

Aku sangat bahagia memiliki teman, sahabat, dan rekan artis sebagai pengisi hari-hari ku. Tapi sosok Kris adalah tunggal. Ia tak terganti dengan apapun dan siapapun. Aku merasa kosong jika tak melihatnya walau hanya sehari. Mungkin cinta ku padanya membuat ku gila, tapi Kris memang pantas untuk digilai.

Sikap bijaksana nya melebihi apa yang ku pikirkan tentang nya. Ia berkata akan tetap mendukung ku walau aku tahu ia luar biasa pria pencemburu. Tapi Kris tak pernah meledakkan emosi nya walau ia ingin sekali mencincang lawan main ku yang mencium mesra bibir ku. Ia manusia yang pintar menekan rasa egois nya. Wanita mana yang tak bangga memiliki pacar sepertinya?

Aku sering kali tertawa di belakangnya melihat ekspresi nya yang ingin membunuh Oh Sehun saat aku dan dia menonton drama ku di apartemen nya. Tapi ia hanya diam dan memuji ku kalau aku adalah orang yang berkarisma saat berakting di layar kaca.

Dia beberapa kali mengeluh tentang adegan ku dan mengungkapkan rasa cemburunya. Tapi aku senang, karena Kris menganggap aku ini berharga untuknya. Kris yang bijaksana tentu saja selalu berhasil ku yakinkan dengan kata-kata ku.

"**Itu tadi bukan Kim Kai. Semua ucapan dan tingkah lakunya di dalam drama itu hanya skenario. Tapi aku yang sekarang dalam pelukan mu ini adalah Kim Kai yang mencintai Kris Wu tanpa arahan dan naskah dari sutradara. Ucapan dan sikap ku murni dari perasaan"**

Saat tayangan drama ku selesai, Kris selalu mencium intens bagian tubuh ku yang di sentuh lawan main ku. Bibir ku di lumat nya berkali-kali, pipi dan kening ku di cium nya dengan lembut dan bertubi-tubi, dan tentu saja ia mencumbu ku untuk memberikan pemahaman pada ku kalau aku adalah miliknya. Kalau aku datang ke apartemennya saat ia sudah selesai menonton drama ku, pasti ia akan mengajak ku mandi bersama untuk menghilangkan bekas sentuhan pria lain di kulit ku.

Dari kelakuannya, aku tahu ia merupakan pria posesif. Ia sulit membiarkan miliknya di sentuh orang lain. Tapi Kris bukan pacar psikopat yang memukul dan memarahi ku karena aku di sentuh pria lain. Ia cemburu dengan cara yang _cool_ tapi bertindak dengan cara yang konyol. Ia mendukung penuh karier ku dan selalu pengertian pada ku.

_KRISKAI_

Jika membicarakan dukungan dalam karier ku, nama Kris jelas diurutan teratas melebihi manager, direktur dan CEO agensi ku. Bukan tentang dukungan berbentuk bisnis dan material. Tapi dukungan moril dari Kris selalu menguatkan ku berjalan dalam gelapnya dunia hiburan yang ku kenal pada awalnya.

Kesuksesan ku menjadi seorang model tak berarti apa-apa dalam dunia keartisan. Aku menyadari modeling hanya lah jembatan yang mengantar kan ku pada sebuah dunia yang lebih luas dari sebuah _cover_ majalah ataupun jalur _runway._

Menjadi selebriti papan atas menjadi mimpi ku sejak remaja. Dan Kris menguatkan aku bahwa aku mampu mencapai titik itu. Aku mencoba percaya diri dengan visualisasi diri ku. Aku sadar banyak artis yang memiliki wajah cantik dan tubuh lebih seksi dari ku. Tapi Kris bilang, aku yang punya visual alami pasti mampu mencuri perhatian publik, karena publik pasti tahu mana kecantikan alami dan mana kecantikan plastik.

"**Kau cantik, tinggi dan berkarisma. Tak banyak aktris yang punya aura seperti mu Kai. Kau seksi dengan kulit tan ini. Kau tampak berbeda dengan gadis-gadis Korea karna apa yang ada dalam diri mu. Kau punya modal untuk menspesialkan diri dari yang lain" **ucap Kris meyakinkan ku.

Tentu saja aku pun makin bersemangat setelah CEO modeling ku memberitahu ku kalau agensi paling besar di Korea menginginkan aku bernaung di bawah bendera mereka. Aku bangga menjadi salah satu artis agensi yang menjadi lambang keagungan _hallyu_ Korea.

Aku di puji saat membintangi iklan minuman ringan untuk pertama kalinya. Perhatian besar dari media juga ku dapatkan saat aku menjadi _cameo_ di salah satu drama populer. Aku tentu saja bahagia dengan pencapaian ku, begitu juga dengan Kris. Aku melihat matanya yang memancarkan kebanggaan pada ku saat aku membawa pulang penghargaan _best model MV_ dari akhir tahun lalu. Dan aku bersumpah bahwa pancaran mata itu memancarkan banyak kebahagiaan baginya. Aku ingin terus membuatnya bangga memiliki ku seperti aku yang bangga memilikinya.

Aku gugup saat mendapatkan naskah peran utama dalam sebuah drama dari manager ku. Aku tak yakin aku mampu membawakan peran itu dengan baik. Walau aku sangat suka drama romantis, tapi aku bingung dengan diri ku sendiri. Apa aku mampu membawakan peran gadis lembut, melankolis, dan cute dalam naskah itu?

"**Kau mampu karena kau KIM KAI yang lembut, cute dan menggemaskan aslinya. Tak akan sulit bagi mu mendalami peran itu sayang"**

Perkataan Kris entah mengapa selalu mampu menjadi mantra ajaib bagi ku untuk merefresh pikiran dan keresahan ku. Aku langsung menyetujui mengambil peran itu pada manager ku.

Ku pikir dengan titel model terkenal, seksi, dan berasal dari agensi besar karier akting ku akan berjalan mulus. Aku tak tahu apakah talenta ku yang minim atau memang para kru selalu memberi "pelajaran" bagi artis pendatang baru. Tapi aku benar-benar merasa kikuk dengan banyak _scene_ drama yang ku perankan bersama Oh Sehun.

"**Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mungkin PINK Entertainment memiliki artis seperti mu. Biasanya artis dan idol kiriman mereka sangat berbakat dan bisa cepat menyesuaikan diri"**

Aku terdiam mendengar sutradara memarahi ku saat kami syuting drama ku untuk episode yang ke tiga.

"**Mungkin dia satu-satu nya artis mereka yang hanya bermodalkan tubuh seksi dan wajah eksotis. Dan sialnya sekarang dia menjadi artis utama kita" **ucap salah satu kru.

Aku menangis mengingat ucapan mereka saat _break_ dan syuting di hentikan sejenak.

"Jangan di masukkan hati ucapan mereka. Aku paham dengan kondisi artis_ rookie_ seperti mu. Lima tahun yang lalu aku juga canggung mencium lawan main ku. Tapi akting itu proses belajar, jadi tetap semangat ya"

Oh Sehun menghibur ku karena aku yang telah lima kali canggung saat ia memeluk dan akan mencium bibir ku. Aku pasti terlihat bodoh sekali karena tujuh kali NG adegan mesra itu.

Saat itu ucapan Suho manager ku juga tak bisa membangkitkan kepercayaan diri ku untuk keluar Van. Aku menelpon Kris karena aku butuh dirinya yang selalu menghibur ku.

"**Aku mendengar ucapan sekretaris dan staf ku secara tak sengaja di ruangan rapat. Kau tahu, mereka bilang mereka ingin sekali menjadi gadis menawan seperti mu. Aku senang sekali mereka mengidola kan dan menyukai gaya mu sayang. Cepat pulang ya, aku menunggu mu nanti malam"**

Bahkan saat Kris tak tahu masalahnya, ia selalu tahu bagaimana menenangkan hati ku. Ucapannya menyadarkan ku bahwa aku berharga untuknya saat aku sendiri menganggap diri ku tak berharga. Dia selalu memuji ku saat orang mencaci ku. Berkatnya aku mampu keluar Van dengan wajah yang tak lagi sembab dan berhenti menangis.

Jika Kris manusia yang ku anggap sempurna percaya pada kemampuan ku, kenapa aku meragukan diri ku sendiri?

Aku kembali ke lokasi syuting karena tak ingin mengecewakan Kris, agensi ku, dan fans yang menyukai ku. Aku sulit membiarkan Oh Sehun merengkuh tubuh ku. Tapi saat bibir tipis aktor itu menyentuh bibir ku, aku hanya memikirkan Kris.

Kris…..Kris….Kris….dan Kris…

Aku selalu menganggap pria yang melumat bibir ku adalah bibir Kris. Aku selalu membayangkan pria yang memeluk ku adalah Kris. Jika tak begitu, entah kenapa aku tak bisa mendalami tiap scene romantis. Walaupun aku sadar Oh Sehun bukan Kris, tapi aku mencoba membiasakan diriku dengan sugesti yang ku buat sendiri itu hingga kini.

Bahkan dalam pekerjaan yang tak ada kaitannya dengan Kris pun, sosoknya berpengaruh dalam hidup ku.

_KRISKAI_

Drama ku menjadi acara yang memiliki _rating_ paling tinggi di slot penayangan yang sama di banding dengan acara lainnya. Nama ku dan Oh Sehun meroket. Kami menjadi bintang yang banyak dibicarakan karena keserasian peran kami di drama.

Aku bahagia dan makin serius belajar akting dengan guru di agensi ku. Aku tak malu ikut bergabung dan masuk kelas bersama trainee agensi ku. Aku merasa masih perlu banyak belajar karena aku tak mengikuti periode trainee di agensi. Jadi menurut ku tak masalah belajar sambil bekerja. Agensi sangat mendukung ku dan memberikan _planning_ terencana untukku.

Saat baru menjadi artis, aku hanya bisa membintangi dua iklan dalam setahun. Tapi setelah drama ku sukses, aku berhasil menjadi model 12 iklan produk terkenal dalam 6 bulan. Review tentang karier akting ku dari para netizen dan pengamat juga cukup baik.

Aku merasa rasa kantuk ku menghapal naskah dan memahami peran ku di naskah pada malam hari tak sia-sia. Waktu belajar ku dan mendengar banyak nasihat dan masukan dari para sunbae di agensi ku menjadi sangat bermanfaat. Ku pikir jerih payah, keringat dan tangisan yang sudah mengisi hari-hari berat ku beberapa bulan lalu kini terbayar dengan _good news_ dan terus berjalannya popularitas ku.

Aku memiliki fans yang mendukung ku, aku merasa memiliki keluarga di agensi ku, aku memiliki teman-teman yang asik di ajak mengobrol dan aku sangat bahagia.

Tapi manager dan direktur ku terus mewanti-wanti ku tentang menjaga image dan kelakuan ku. Mereka mengatakan aku belum menjadi apa-apa jika hanya terkenal di Korea, karena perusahaan kami adalah penguasa pasar Asia. Jadi setidaknya aku masih perlu bekerja keras lagi untuk menunjukkan kebintangan ku. Jika aku mudah puas dengan sesuatu, aku tak akan berhasil menjadi Top Star.

Aku hanya bisa patuh dengan peraturan dan tindakan agensi ku karena menurut ku apa yang dikatakan mereka benar dan masuk akal. Aku harus patuh membayar pajak, menghindari mabuk-mabukan dan mengkonsumsi narkoba, harus menjaga sikap di depan publik, menghindari pernyataan kontroversi saat interview atau di SNS, melarang menciptakan skandal kotor dan mereka melarang ku mempublikasi hubungan asmara. Karena agensi ku menekankan pada kami bahwa FANS adalah dewa.

Fans lah yang memiliki kekuatan mengangkat karier kami dan menghancurkan karier kami. Kami besar karena dukungan fans dan akan dicaci jika menghinati dan menyakiti mereka. Perbuatan yang mengecewakan mereka akan mempersulit karier kami walaupun hubungan asmara itu sebenarnya bukan kesalahan. Tapi _mind set_ masyarakat negeri ini entah mengapa menganggap artis itu adalah pacar mereka. Jadi saat si artis memiliki pacar, mereka dinyatakan sebagai penghianat.

Tapi lain hal nya jika artis itu memiliki image yang sangat baik dan menjadi pujaan publik Korea selama ini. Fans merelakan hubungan artisnya dengan lapang dada. Kim Tae Hee, Han Chae Young, Lee Bo young, Yoona SNSD, Han Yeseul, dan Lee Minjung adalah sedikit dari selebriti yang memiliki dukungan kuat mengenai hubungan mereka dengan pasangannya. Publik Korea enggan mencaci artis yang memiliki image dewi baik hati seperti mereka. Dan aku ingin seperti mereka yang tak mendapat tekanan berlebihan dari fans, haters, agensi, dan para pemburu berita tentang kehidupan pribadi. Aku juga tak ingin Kris mendapat sorotan dan tekanan karena menjalin hubungan dengan ku.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku sadar aku popular dan semakin banyak menarik perhatian. Tiap acara fansigning jumlah penggemar ku membludak. Aku terharu mereka menyayangiku. Pasti jika appa dan umma ku masih hidup mereka akan bangga melihat ku. Aku kadang meneteskan air mata membayangkan bagaimana reaksi appa ku yang bersemangat jika melihat aku tampil di variety show atau sitkom karena dia adalah penggemar program variety. Umma ku juga pasti senang melihat ku di drama dan acara entertainment news di televisi. Tapi sayang nya mereka tak ada di samping ku. Aku kini hanya memiliki Kris.

Tapi dengan banyaknya aktifitas ku untuk belajar, syuting, promosi sampai ke luar negeri dan padatnya pemotretan majalah, aku sulit memiliki waktu untuknya. Intensitas pertemuan kami yang minimal tiga kali seminggu kini hanya impian. Paling mungkin aku bisa menemuinya satu kali seminggu karena aku jarang pulang ke apartemen ku. Tapi tak jarang, selama dua minggu kami tak pernah bertemu dan hanya bisa saling bertelpon dan mengirim pesan.

Aku juga lelah fisik dengan banyaknya aktifitas ku. Tapi aku tak mungkin dapat menolak jadwal yang disodorkan pada ku. Apalagi mendengar ulasan di portal news bagaimana fans ku banyak berkorban waktu, uang dan hal lainnya untuk bisa hadir dalam jumpa fans atau sesi promosi ku. Aku merasa berkewajiban membalas semua kebaikan mereka dengan tetap tersenyum dan berekspresi ramah di depan publik walau aku luar biasa lelah.

Menjadi bintang adalah pilihan ku. Jadi aku menanamkan bahwa sudah seharusnya aku bertanggung jawab dengan komitmen ku. Aku harus mengesampingkan kencan ku dengan Kris untuk hadir dalam acara amal dengan organisasi Palang Merah, aku harus terlambat mengucapkan ulang tahunnya karena aku ketiduran semalaman karena lelah syuting seharian, aku sampai lupa membalas pesan nya karena aku terlalu kacau dan sibuk menghapal naskah-naskah dan protokoler acara yang akan ku hadiri, aku tak pernah punya waktu lagi mendatangi apartemennya karena aku sering kali masih melakukan aktifitas syuting ku saat malam hari, aku tak sempat datang pagi-pagi ke apartemen Kris tiap akhir pekan karena aku harus ikut kelas yoga dan ke gym menjaga kebugaran dan bentuk tubuh ku, aku tak pernah memasakkan makan siang lagi untuk Kris karena aku sendiri pun sering lupa makan saking sibuknya.

Tapi sekali lagi, Kris adalah pria yang mengenal ku dengan baik. Ia diam saja dan memaafkan ku saat aku tak sering lagi menemuinya. Ia memaklumi ku dan mendukung ku walau aku tahu ia sebal dan cemburu dengan rumor kedekatan ku dengan beberapa lawan main ku.

Aku yakin ia paham bahwa tabloid suka menghembuskan rumor untuk menjual majalah mereka. Jadi rumor tak berdasar itu ku yakinkan pada nya kalau semua omong kosong. Dan aku yakin ia paham bahwa kini aku tak bisa seperti dulu lagi yang selalu ada di sisinya kapan pun dia mau. Walaupun aku tahu ia marah dan tak suka aku sangat sibuk, tapi karena aku meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja makanya ia pun tetap sabar dengan ku. Cinta kami sangat kuat hingga apa yang ku pikirkan pasti Kris bisa mengerti maksudnya.

_KRISKAI_

"Sepertinya pacar mu cemburu melihat adegan mu dengan Xi Luhan tadi. Dia langsung meninggalkan lokasi syuting tanpa pamit pada ku dan menemui mu"

Aku kaget mendengar ucapan manager ku kalau Kris ke lokasi syuting ku. Aku yang sedang berada di Van menuju tempat premier film sunbae ku segera menelpon Kris. Tapi Kris tak mengangkat telpon ku, jadi aku hanya mengirimi nya pesan.

Keesokan harinya aku mendatangi Kris di apartemennya. Aku sengaja datang pada malam hari agar tak ada paparazzi atau wartawan yang menguntit kami. Setelah berita pacaran sunbae seagensi ku terkuak karena foto-foto dari paparazzi, kami diberi peringatan keras untuk berhati-hari saat pergi kencan dan keluar bersama teman.

Aku mendapati wajah Kris yang datar dan dingin. Tebakan ku kalau ia marah pasti benar. Kris selalu tersenyum kecil saat melihat ku. Aku ingat betul bagaimana ekspresi kekasih ku ini saat melihat ku. Aku mengingat detail bagaimana senyum di wajahnya karena Kris bukan tipe pria yang memiliki banyak ekspresi. Kelakuan nya kelewat santai, dan sikap berwibawanya membuatnya cenderung kaku. Tapi pria tampan sepertinya memang cocok dengan sikap seperti itu.

Aku datang ke apartemennya tanpa ada firasat apa-apa. Tak pernah ada dugaan negatif atau prasangka buruk sebelumnya. Jadi saat Kris mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat dingin, kritikan, keluhan, dugaan dan rasa sakitnya aku merasa hati ku ikut terluka.

Aku belum pernah mendapati Kris yang seperti ini bicara pada ku. Rasa nya seperti tersambar petir saat melihat nya yang dewasa, tegar dan introvert itu bicara hampir menangis karena semua perbuatan ku. Aku terluka melihat matanya yang memancarkan kesepian dan kesedihan seorang pria.

Apakah aku begitu kejam menyakiti hatinya?. Bagaimana mungkin selama ini aku terus menganggapnya mengerti semua apa yang tak diketahuinya?. Mengapa aku lupa kalau Kris adalah pria hangat yang berkedok wajah dingin dengan sikap pendiam?. Mengapa aku terus menganggapnya sosok penyabar padahal aku harusnya paham kesabaran itu punya batasan?

Kris ku begitu naïf selama ini. Aku menangis karena membiarkannya beberapa bulan ini sendiri dan kesepian, padahal aku tahu dan pernah merasakan sendiri dan kesepian itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku benar-benar keterlaluan menyakitinya. Dan parahnya aku tak menyadari itu semua. Apa aku telah berubah seperti yang ia katakan?

"Aku tak ingin jadi pria posesif yang sangat egois untuk memaksakan kehendak pada mu. Kau bebas memilih jalan hidup terbaik untuk mu. Aku sangat mencintai mu, dan kau pun tahu bagaimana besar nya cinta ku pada mu. Tapi aku tidak ingin membuat hati ku sakit dan membuat mu tertekan oleh keinginan-keinginan pria seperti ku. Aku hanya ingin sekarang kau memilih untuk masa depan mu agar malam ini hubungan kita jelas dan tak membebani karier mu lagi, atau mungkin karier mu tak menghambat hubungan kita lagi. Aku akan lapang dada dan menerima apapun keputusan mu. Kai…..tolong sekarang pilihlah yang menjadi keinginan dan cita-cita mu"

"Kris, jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku sulit menentukan pilihan ku. Aku tak ingin putus dengan mu dan kau sangat berarti segalanya untuk ku. Tapi karier ku juga tak bisa di lepas begitu saja"

"Kau harus bisa memilih yang terbaik, AKU…. Atau….. KARIER aktris mu?"

Bagaimana mungkin Kris memberikan pilihan sulit seperti itu pada ku?

"Kris, ku mohon mengerti lah posisi ku. Tak mudah bagi ku sekarang memilih mu atau impian ku menjadi aktris"

"Jadi aku tak pernah menjadi impian bagi mu?. Apa hanya karier masa depan yang kau pikirkan sedangkan aku tidak?. Apa hanya naskah drama yang kau baca sedangkan pesan sms dan email ku yang pendek kau abaikan karena tak penting?. Apa kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaan ku yang menanti seharian balasan pesan atau telpon dari mu?. Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaan ku saat kau mengatakan tak punya waktu sedangkan aku membaca berita kau dan Xi Luhan terlihat bersama dalam _privat party _di beberapa kesempatan, apakah itu hanya kebetulan?"

Aku melihat emosi nyata di wajah dan mata Kris untuk pertama kalinya sejak tiga tahun mengenalnya. Aku takut sekali sekarang, tapi rasa takut kehilangan dirinya menguasai pikiran ku.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku Kris. Kedepannya aku berjanji akan meluangkan waktu ku untuk kencan kita. Aku berjanji akan….."

"Aku tak ingin waktu luang mu Kai. Sekarang aku tahu apa pilihan mu. Pulang lah, pasti kau lelah dan hampir mati ketakutan karena takut ada paparazzi yang mengikuti mu. Mulai detik ini jangan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi jika kau terpaksa melakukannya. Hidup lah dengan sehat…..dan…."

Kris memberinya senyuman. Tapi Kai makin menangis melihat kepahitan rasa sakit di wajah itu.

"Semoga sukses dengan karier aktris mu. Aku bangga pernah merasakan cinta artis cantik dan terkenal seperti mu. Pulanglah…"

Kris membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Kai yang terisak karena merasa Kris memutuskannya.

Ia berjalan mendekati Kris yang dari belakang nampak mengucek matanya.

"Aku sangat mencintai mu Kris. Kita masih bisa memperbaiki hubungan kita" ucap Kai

"Kalau kau mencintai ku, seharusnya bukan waktu luang mu yang kau tawarkan pada ku. Kejarlah karier mu karena ia lebih kau prioritaskan diatas segala-galanya. Gunakan waktu mu untuk mengejar impian mu. Maaf aku ingkar dengan janji ku yang akan selalu di samping mu menjaga mu. Aku bukan pria yang tepat untuk mu, dan kau bukan wanita yang pas untuk pria posesif seperti ku. Carilah pria yang bisa menjaga dan memahami mu, bukan pria lemah seperti ku Kai"

Pintu kamar yang tertutup itu membuat Kai sadar, Kris sekarang begitu jauh untuknya. Atau mungkin dirinya lah yang membuat jarak mereka menjauh.

Hanya suara isakan tangis Kai yang terdengar di apartemen luas milik Kris Wu. Kai merasa dunianya hancur saat ini. Perasaan bersalah menghantuinya, penyesalan akan sikap nya pada Kris membuat nya sedih. Dan saat ini hatinya kosong karena Kris menyuruhnya pergi dari hidup pria itu. Apakah Kris tak tahu kalau ia lah satu-satu nya manusia yang menjadi sandarannya di dunia ini?. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu memutuskan hubungan mereka begitu saja saat rasa cinta itu bukan lagi sekedar ucapan melainkan kebutuhan?

_KRISKAI_

"Kau kenapa Kai?"

Suho sang manager heran menatap Kai yang diam dengan raut wajah sedih. Baru kali ini ia menemukan wajah Kai yang pucat dan sendu.

"Kai, kau kenapa? jangan membuat ku khawatir"

"Aku baik-baik saja oppa"

"Wajah mu terlihat sedih, ada apa?"

"Kris memutuskan ku, aku harus bagaimana?"

Suho kaget karena Kai menangis meraung sedih. Ia panik luar biasa karena dua jam lagi Kai ada interview dengan majalah STYLE dari Cina untuk promosi film terbarunya. Jangan sampai interview ini ditunda karena Kai nampak berantakan. Bisa gawat jika ia gagal mengkoordinir Kai tampil baik untuk hari ini. Pasar Cina jelas menguntungkan untuk pihak produksi film juga menaikkan popularitas Kai disana.

"Sudahlah, nanti kalian pasti balikan juga. Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

"Baik-baik apa nya! Kris membenci ku. Aku kekasih yang sangat buruk untuknya. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa nya oppaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Sssst….! Jangan bicara keras-keras. Nanti ada yang mendengar ucapan mu dan semuanya bocor ke media. Sudah, hapus air mata mu. Stylish kita tiga puluh menit lagi akan datang katanya. Kau harus bersiap-siap sekarang"

"Aku mencintainyaaaaaaa…..aku ingin Krissss"

Kai masih menangis dan tak berhenti merancau. Suho tak pernah melihat Kai yang seperti ini. Hampir tiap hari ia melihat Kai yang bersemangat dan rajin. Walaupun gadis ini nampak letih, Suho tahu Kai benar-benar totalitas mengerjakan pekerjaannya tanpa banyak mengeluh.

"Aku telah menyakitinya karena aku tak bisa meninggalkan karier ku. Tapi aku bersumpah aku sangat mencintainya oppaaaaaa…"

"Kai, sudah lah"

"Apa aku tak pantas di maafkannnnnn?"

Suho lama-lama sakit kepala mendengar tangisan Kai yang tak juga berhenti. Andai ia menangani artis laki-laki, pasti ia tinggal membentak dan member peringatan tegas saja. Tapi Kai adalah gadis yang sebelumnya tak banyak membuat masalah selama dua tahun ini baginya. Ia gadis yang profesional dalam pekerjaan dan seperti adik yang manis bagi nya. Jadi ia terpaksa menghubungi pria yang menjadi alasan Kai menangis. Ia menghubungi Kris Wu yang merupakan teman lamanya.

Suho tak tahu entah mengapa ia menghubungi pria itu, perasaannya kalut melihat Kai yang seperti tak semangat hidup lagi.

"Kris, tolong aku kali ini"

"Ada apa kau menghubungi ku?"

"Aku bingung menghadapi Kai saat ini. Ia terus menangis dan memanggil nama mu. Sebentar lagi ia harus bekerja. Tapi ia tak bisa tenang"

"Suho, dia bukan tanggung jawab ku lagi. Hubungan kami sudah berakhir. Dia tanggung jawab mu karena kau manager nya"

"Karena aku butuh bantuan mu lah makanya sekarang kita bicara. Aku tak tahu apa masalah kalian, tapi Kai benar-benar nampak tertekan"

"Aku tak peduli lagi apapun tentang nya" ucap Kris dingin

"Dengar kan ini Kris, aku tak bohong pada mu. Ia menangis pilu di ruang ganti"

Suho beranjak dari depan pintu dan masuk ke ruang ganti mereka dimana Kai yang belum juga berhenti menangis.

Kris memejamkan matanya mendengar suara Kai disana.

"Kau sudah mendengarkan sendiri kan, hallo…..hallo….Kris…Kris Wu. Dasar pria brengsek!"

Sambungan telpon itu secara sepihak dimatikan oleh Kris. Ia melihat Kai yang sekarang terisak kecil karena tahu Suho baru menghubungi Kris untuknya.

"Aku telah menyakitinya terlalu dalam, wajar saja kini ia membenci ku. Dia bukan pria brengsek. Aku lah gadis yang brengsek bagi nya. Aku memang tak pantas untuknya oppaaaaa"

Suho menghapus air mata di pipi Kai yang telah basah. Ia memeluk gadis itu erat untuk menguatkannya.

"Ketika seseorang meninggalkanmu, maka jangan menangis. Itu adalah pesan bahwa kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik"

"Tapi sebenarnya aku lah yang meninggalkannya, dan aku tak mungkin mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dari nya. Apa mungkin Kris akan mendapatkan pengganti ku yang lebih baik?"

Kai kembali menangis membayangkan Kris benar-benar pergi darinya.

"Tidak, dia tak akan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari mu. Karena kau lah yang terbaik untuknya. Aku yakin sekali. Sekarang hapus air mata mu dan pergi merias wajah mu yang sembab ini. Setelah ini aku janji akan mengantarkan mu ke tempat pria itu dan memakinya jika ia membuat adik ku yang manis ini menangis lagi. Deal?"

"Gomawo"

Kai tersenyum dan kembali meneteskan air matanya karena terharu dengan kepedulian Suho.

_KRISKAI_

"Apa kau sekarang mengurusi kehidupan asmara artis mu juga?. Hebat sekali agensi kalian memberi manager untuk mengatur seluruh aspek kehidupan artisnya" ucap Kris di depan Suho.

"Aku datang ke sini bersama nya bukan sebagai manager nya. Tapi sebagai kakak yang turut sedih karena adiknya merana karena cintanya pada mu"

Kris melihat Kai yang berpakaian hitam mengenakan topi sambil menunduk tak menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu bawa pulang adik mu itu karena aku lelah hari ini dengan pekerjaan kantor ku"

Suho mencegah Kris yang ingin pergi ke dalam apartemennya.

"Kris Wu, hargai lah Kai yang sudah susah payah kemari setelah lelah bekerja. Kau tahu sekarang kondisi agensi kami terguncang karena skandal artis nya. Jadi bukan hal mudah bagi Kai berada disini. Mengerti lah posisi nya"

"Apa hanya aku yang selalu harus mengerti posisinya?. Kapan dia mengerti posisi ku?. Hubungan tak bisa berhasil jika hanya aku yang mengalah tapi dia selalu sibuk mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Aku baru menyadari aku begitu bodoh selama ini mengapa begitu buta dengan cinta yang ditawarkannya, padahal aku bisa memiliki kekasih orang biasa yang dapat membahagiakan ku. Aku lelah dengan hubungan kami Suho…." Ucap Kris dengan raut wajah memelas.

Suho terdiam dengan perkataan Kris. Ia tak tahu apa sebenarnya masalah mereka karena Kai tak menceritakan detail masalahnya. Yang dilakukan gadis itu adalah terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo kita pulang. Jangan menangisi pria yang tak menginginkan mu lagi"

"Aku mencintainya oppaaa…."

Kai merapatkan tubuhnya di depan pintu apartemen Kris.

"Kris, aku merindukan mu. Maafkan aku….hiks….hiks….hiks"

Suho menghela napas melihat Kai yang sekarang duduk menyender pintu apartemen.

"Aku tahu aku tak patut kau maafkan. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa hubungan kita ku rusak seperti ini. Tapi percaya lah, aku tak pernah menghianati cinta dan kepercayaan mu. Maafkan aku Krissss….."

"Kai, ayo cepat pergi sebelum ada orang yang mengenali mu disini"

"Aku tak akan pergi sebelum Kris memaafkan ku"

"Kau harus punya harga diri. Jika dia tak mau kembali pada mu, kau juga bisa mendapatkan pria lain yang lebih baik dari nya. Pria hebat bukan dia saja di dunia ini Kai" ucap Suho yang sekarang mulai emosi Kai merana seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin dia. Dia dunia ku oppa, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hidup tanpa nya?" Ucap Kai lemah.

Suho makin tak paham dengan melodrama yang sekarang terjadi di depannya. Kai benar-benar seperti orang depresi karena cinta.

"Cepat pergi ke mobil dan berhentilah menangis Kai. Dan kau Kris Wu, hanya lelaki pengecut yang sanggup membiarkan wanita menangis terus karena perbuatannya. Apa kau tak malu pada diri mu yang sekarang juga egois?. Aku menyesal membawa Kai menemui mu. Kau akan menyesal karena sudah melepas Kai" ucap Suho dengan suara keras.

"Oppa, Kris tidak seperti itu"

"Berhentilah mengiba seperti ini. Ini bukan Kim Kai yang ku kenal"

"Oppa…aku tidak mau pulang. Hiks…hiks….Kris, maafkan akuuuu…."

Suho terus menarik tangannya menuju lift untuk segera pergi dari sana.

_KRISKAI_

Minggu tenang nya kali ini Kris lewati dengan santai. Ia duduk di balkon kamarnya sambil minum kopi dengan puppy kesayangan di pangkuannya.

"Kris…"

Ia tahu Kai ada di belakangnya. Sudah tiga hari sejak Kai dan Suho mendatanginya ia tak pernah mendengar suara gadis ini.

Kris mengelus kepala puppy nya dengan lembut.

"Apa kabar?"

Suara Kai terdengar bergetar di belakangnya. Ia masih enggan melihat gadis itu dan menyahuti pertanyaannya.

"Aku sengaja kesini untuk melihat keadaan mu. Aku khawatir pada mu"

Kris mengambil handphone di meja dekat cangkir cappuccino nya dan menempelkan headshet ke telinganya.

"Apa kau masih marah dengan ku?"

Ia melihat kepala Kris yang sedikit bergoyang mendengarkan musik dari handphone itu.

"Maafkan aku Kris. Istirahat lah, maaf mengganggu mu"

Kai pergi meninggalkannya yang tentu saja mendengar semua ucapan Kai tadi karena tak ada musik yang di dengar nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Empat hari kemudian Kris menemukan Kai dengan gaun seksi bewarna merah menantinya di apartemen. Gadis itu tampak sangat cantik karena berdandan dan tampak menawan.

"Aku memasak makan malam untuk mu. Apa Kau suka?"

Kris melihat meja makannya terdapat hidangan-hidangan lezat menggugah selera dengan hiasan bunga dan lilin di sana. Ia segera menuju ruang kerjanya dan meletakkan tas dan perlengkapan kantornya yang ia bawa tadi. Sedangkan Kai sekarang terus mengikutinya.

"Apa kau ingin mandi? aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk mu"

Kris langsung membuka dasinya dan Kai segera membantu Kris membuka jas dan juga kemejanya.

Kris menolak Kai menyentuh bahunya dan pergi ke dalam kamar mandi segera. Kai duduk di ranjang menunggu Kris selesai mandi. Setelah menunggu Kris selama lima belas menit, pria itu akhirnya keluar dengan memakai piyama tidurnya.

"Kris, bagaimana kalau kita makan?"

Pria itu beranjak menaiki ranjangnya dan menarik selimutnya untuk tidur. Kai merasa tak di anggap ada oleh Kris saat ini. Kai seperti angin lalu baginya. Saat lampu kamar telah mati karena Kris mematikannya, Kai merasa usahanya sia-sia.

"Kris, tak bisakah kau bicara pada ku? aku ingin mendengar suara mu. Aku tak peduli jika kau memaki, memarahi dan mengatakan hinaan pada ku. Tapi tolong jangan abaikan aku"

Kris tak ada tanda-tanda akan memberikan respon juga kali ini. Jadi Kai segera keluar dari kamar dan membiarkan pria itu beristirahat.

_KRISKAI_

Kris bersiap pergi ke kantor pagi ini, tapi ia melihat Kai yang masih tidur di sofa miliknya. Ia mematikan pendingin ruangan karena Kai nampak kedinginan karena masih menggunakan gaun tipis nya semalam.

Ia berjalan ke meja makannya dimana ada banyak sekali makanan kesukaannya disana. Mungkin benar Kai yang memasaknya melihat dapurnya terisi banyak bahan-bahan makanan baru. Ia jadi tak berminat lagi untuk sekedar memanggang roti untuk sarapan.

"Kau mau sarapan? biar ku masakkan sebentar Kris" ucap Kai di belakangnya.

Kris melihat Kai yang baru bangun dan mengikat rambut nya yang tadi tergerai dan sekarang berjalan terburu-buru ke dapur. Kai nampak masih sangat mengantuk dan berwajah lelah dalam penglihatan Kris.

"Tak perlu"

Kris mengambil jas nya yang ia letakkan di dekat sofa dan Kai yang masih di dapur agak senang Kris mau bicara pada nya.

"Kau pasti lapar karena semalam tak makan. Tunggulah sebentar, aku butuh 10 menit untuk memasak"

"Pulanglah, kau tak perlu lelah mengurus ku. Aku bisa mengurus diri ku sendiri. Bahagiakan saja diri mu sendiri"

Kai memeluk tubuh Kris tak membiarkan pria itu pergi.

"Aku tersiksa dengan rasa bersalah pada mu. Aku seperti ini karena terus berharap kau tak memutuskan ku, kau seorang yang paling berarti bagi ku. Aku sulit bahagia karna pria yang ku peluk ini lah sumber rasa bahagia itu. Aku tahu, pasti kau menganggapku wanita tak tahu diri. Dan mungkin apa yang ku lakukan beberapa hari ini kau pikir sandiwara. Tak apa-apa kalau kau menduga seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin kau memaafkan ku dan kembali mencintai ku Kris….."

Kai mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kris saat pria itu berusaha melepas tangannya.

"Ani, aku egois sekali kalau meminta mu kembali mencintai ku. Sekarang aku lah yang harusnya mengejar mu yang tak mencintai ku lagi. Kau cukup memberikan kesempatan pada ku"

"Aku ingin pergi kerja"

"Tidak peduli seberapa keras kau menolak perasaan ku. Aku akan tetap seperti ini dan terus mendekati mu"

"Gunakan saja waktu mu untuk syuting drama atau apapun yang berguna untuk memajukan karier mu. Tak usah pedulikan aku lagi"

"Aku sudah mengosongkan waktu ku tujuh hari kedepan Kris. Aku ingin menghabiskan seluruh waktu libur ku dengan mu"

Kris melepas pelukan Kai dan menatap mata Kai dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan tujuh hari berharga mu itu untuk menemaniku. Karena yang ku butuhkan adalah wanita bisa memberikan waktu 70 tahunnya berada di samping ku"

Air mata itu kembali tumpah di pipinya mendengar Kris yang terang-terangan menolak bersama nya lagi. Kai sadar Kris serius ingin berpisah dengannya. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah karena selama ini sangat sakit menahan derita. Kris meninggalkannya karena ia yang lalai merawat cinta mereka.

_KRISKAI_

"Kai, kau bodoh sekali melakukan semua ini. Sekarang berbaringlah. Aku akan membuatkan bubur untuk mu" perintah Suho.

"Tidak perlu. Oppa pulang lah. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Tapi kata dokter kau tak baik-baik saja Kai. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkanmu di sini?. Apa perlu aku memanggil teman mu untuk menemani mu?"

Kai menggeleng lemah.

"Aku panik sekali kau lemah seperti ini. Kau benar-benar bodoh"

Kai terlihat tersenyum lemah mendengar kata-katanya.

"Tunggu sebentar oke? tidurlah dulu. Kalau buburnya sudah masak aku akan membangunkan mu"

Suho mengganti kain kompresan di keningnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa benci mu pada Kai. Tapi gadis itu benar-benar merasa bersalah pada mu. Aku tahu kau tak peduli lagi padanya. Hanya saja kumohon…"

Suho menatap pria di depannya ini benar-benar serius antara sesama lelaki.

"Pedulikan perasaan cinta nya pada mu sedikit saja. Ia meminum dua gelas susu basi agar bisa sakit dan agensi memberinya waktu istirahat. Aku memarahinya karena ia melakukan perbuatan gila, tapi sambil menangis ia mengatakan ia ingin punya waktu untuk meluluhkan hati mu. Dia berusaha banyak hal untuk mu Kris Wu. Aku mengenalnya sebagai gadis yang berkepribadian cerah dan selalu berpikiran positif. Dan ia yang merasa putus asa seperti ini sungguh tak pernah ku duga dari Kai sebelumnya. Ia bukan gadis yang seperti itu. Ku pikir kemarin kalian sudah berbaikan karena Kai tak ada di apartemennya. Tapi siang tadi ia ku temukan pingsan tak sadarkan diri saat aku ingin memeriksa keadaannya"

Kris masih diam tak merespon apa pun perkataan Suho.

"Aku yakin kau sangat mencintainya, aku tahu itu Kris Wu. Terluka dan memaafkan adalah bagian dari cinta. Karena cinta yg tulus selalu mengenal kata maaf untuk semua kesalahan orang yang kita cinta"

.

.

.

.

.

Kai melihat jam di dinding kamar nya menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Ia minum dua gelas air yang di sediakan Suho untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering sekali. Ia berdiri dan merasa kepalanya masih pusing. Pagi ini cerah sekali, berbeda dengan suasana dirinya yang patah hati"

"Ayo sarapan dulu, perut mu butuh asupan"

Kai meneteskan air matanya karena Kris ada di belakangnya. Ia belum tuli karena ini jelas bukan suara Suho. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Kris tersenyum manis padanya. Kai yakin ini bukan mimpi. Karena saat ini lebih indah dari semua mimpi indahnya yang lalu-lalu.

Kai berjalan cepat dan memeluk tubuh Kris yang juga menyambut pelukannya. Kai langsung mencium bibir Kris memberitahukan perasaan kerinduan yang mendalam pada pria itu. Kris pun membalas ciuman Kai juga dengan kerinduan. Kris mengelus sayang rambut gadis yang dicintainya ini. Bibir nya terasa asin karena Kai begitu emosional mencium nya sambil menangis deras.

"Kau masih sakit, sekarang ayo makan"

"Gomapta"

Kris mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Kemudian ia menggendong tubuh Kai kembali ke ranjang. Saat Kris hendak menyuapkan bubur ke mulutnya, Kai menatapnya sendu.

"Apakah kau sudah memaafkan aku dan menerima aku yang seperti ini?"

"Aku belum memaafkan mu"

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau memaafkan ku?" ucap Kai penuh harap.

Kris sadar Kai begitu mencintainya. Pancaran mata gadis ini menunjukkan bahwa Kai membutuhkan dirinya.

"Habiskan semua bubur di piring ini dan cepatlah sembuh. Aku tak mau punya pacar penyakitan" ucap Kris bercanda

Kai melumat pelan bibir Kris lagi sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya.

Kris senang Kai kembali tersenyum di wajah sembabnya. Kris mengira Kai pasti banyak menangis selama ini. Ia menyesal memberikan waktu yang sulit diantara banyaknya waktu sulit yang Kai lalui sebagai artis.

"Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah bertindak tolol dengan mencoba bunuh diri lagi karena aku"

"Aku tidak mencoba bunuh diri Kris"

"Minum susu basi itu mengerikan Kai. Dan perut kosong selama tiga hari itu tanda nya kau sengaja ingin mati"

"Aku hanya menginginkan mu. Jangan buat aku bingung dengan pilihan sulit lagi. Aku sangat mencintai mu hingga aku pun pasti bisa gila kalau kau pergi. Tapi karier ku adalah kegiatan yang ku sukai. Kau dunia ku sekaligus langit bagi ku, tapi karier adalah impian dan cita-cita ku. Kau adalah seseorang yang paling berharga di banding profesi ku. Kau itu tak terganti di hati ku.

Kau itu kebutuhan ku sedangkan karier ku hanya pekerjaan ku. Aku mencintai nya dengan cara yang berbeda. Pahami lah aku kali ini saja Kris….."

"Maafkan aku juga. Aku membiarkan mata indah ini terus menangis. Aku sangat merindukan mu hingga aku merasa semakin sakit melihat mu yang terkulai lemas tadi malam"

Bibir keduanya kembali saling melumat menyalurkan banyak kasih. Kai bersyukur Kris kembali padanya.

"_Is there still an empty seat in your heart for me?" _

"_Always_" jawab Kris sambil tersenyum tampan.

Kris mencium tangan Kai pelan.

"Aku selalu membuat diriku untuk sibuk di kantor tetapi setiap aku berhenti sejenak, aku masih selalu memikirkan mu. Kau dan aku jauh dari kata sempurna, namun kita berdua sempurna ketika bersama karena kita saling mencintai. Maafkan aku yang jadi pria pendiam dan lemah. Aku membuat mu terkejut dengan kemarahan ku yang tiba-tiba meledak"

"Diam bukan berarti lemah, terkadang kita diam karena kita cukup dewasa untuk menyikapi masalah. Kau pria paling sempurna bagi ku"

Mereka saling berpandangan dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Cepat sarapan dan mandi. Aku ingin melihat mu yang seksi dan cantik lagi"

"Kau tak bekerja?"

"Setelah ku pikir-pikir sayang sekali melewatkan tawaran bersama gadis seksi selama seminggu. Aku ingin menikmati waktu ku bermesraan dengan nya"

"Dasar nakal"

"Kau rindu pada ku juga kan?"

"Tidak" jawab Kai cepat

"Jadi mengapa saat pertama kali melihat ku tadi kau memeluk ku sangat erat dan mencium ku?"

"Itu karena refleks"

"Baiklah, berarti nanti malam aku pulang saja jika kau tak rindu pada ku"

Kai cemberut karena Kris tak peka karena sekarang ia malu sekali dengan kejadian dirinya yang sangat agresif tadi.

"Jangan, aku mengaku rindu dengan cumbuan mu. Maaf menjadi gadis yang tiba-tiba agresif seperti tadi"

"Kenapa minta maaf? aku suka dengan tingkah agresif mu. Aku makin tak sabar bercinta dengan gadis agresif ini"

Kai mencubit pinggang kekasihnya karena Kris menggodanya.

_KRISKAI_

Kai melihat benda di pertengahan selangkangan kekasihnya itu sudah sangat tegang. Ia tak ragu untuk berjongkok dan menyentuh lembut benda kebanggaan pria di depannya. Kris rindu belaian ini. Ia terlena akan mulut hangat yang melingkupi kejantanannya sekarang. Ia merasa Kai nya kembali menjadi gadis nya yang tahu caranya membuatnya senang. Rasa hangat dan basah di bagian penisnya karena mulut Kai membuatnya melayang.

Ia mengerang keras saat Kai terus memaju mundurkan mulutnya mengulum kejantanannya yang panjang. Nikmat sekali rasanya. Sudah lama sekali hal ini tak terjadi dalam hubungan intim mereka. Ia melihat ke bawah dan mendapati ekspresi nakal Kai yang menggodanya. Wajahnya seksi sekali. Melihatnya saja membuatnya makin terangsang dan tegang.

Ia mencengkram helaian rambut di kepala Kai karena gerakan maju mundur itu makin cepat. Kris benar-benar merasa gila dengan gerakan ini. Ia tak sanggup menahannya lagi.

"Akkhhggggg…"

Pelepaan Kris benar-benar dinikmati oleh Kai. Gadis itu hanya memberikan senyum imut nya pada Kris yang masih terengah dan menatapnya.

Kai menjilat cairan kental milik Kris itu tanpa sungkan. Ia merasakan sensasi menyenangkan menyentuh dan menciumi benda menggantung pria manly ini. Ia merasakan Kris menyentuh rambutnya dan menikmati tiap gerakan lidahnya.

Kai mendongak dan masih melakukan gerakan mengulumnya. Ia geli sekali melihat wajah datar Kris yang sekarang memerah karena lega setelah orgasme.

"Bangkitlah"

Kris menginstruksinya agar ia meninggalkan pekerjaan membelai penisnya.

Kai bukannya langsung berdiri tapi perlahan-lahan mengecupi kulit tubuh Kris dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Benda lunak nan basah itu perlahan-lahan naik ke perut, dada, leher dan berakhir di pagutan bibir Kris yang langsung menyambutnya.

Kris memagut tebal bibir Kai yang jadi terasa asin karena cairannya. Perlahan Kris makin mendorong tengkuk Kai untuk memperdalam membalas ciumannya. Kai makin melayang karena sekarang Kris mencoba menelanjanginya.

Pakaian atasnya lepas menyisakan bra putih yang membungkus dada nya. Tapi benda itu juga tak bertahan lama disana saat Kris yang sudah terlalu hapal bagaimana caranya membuka kaitan bra langsung melepas kaitan di punggungnya itu.

Kai pun tak sabar dengan aksi Kris selanjutnya. Ia merapatkan kulit tubuh atas mereka. Rasanya hangat sekali saat puncak dadanya menempel pada dada bidang Kris yang keras.

"Kriss…..uuughhhh"

Tarikan tangan Kris pada puting nya terasa sakit namun terasa sangat nikmat. Kini ia benar-benar menikmati sentuhan mulut Kris yang menggigit puting susunya.

"Aku suka sekali puting susu mu sayang. Jangan biarkan siapapun menikmatinya selain aku"

"Euuunghhmmmmm"

Kai menekan kuat helaian rambut kekasihnya saat pria itu menikmati kegiatan menyusu di payudaranya. Ia menggelinjang gila, sentuhan di dadanya membuat napsunya makin meningkat. Apalagi penis tegang di tengah itu terus menggesek dan menyentuh-nyentuh bagian kewanitaannya. Rasanya bagian kewanitaannya panas dan terasa gatal karena gerakan rangsangan itu.

Kris meremas kuat daging kenyal nan menggoda di depannya ini. Ia melihat wajah Kai yang makin membuatnya terangsang hebat, Kai kelihatannya sudah tak tahan juga.

Ia rapatkan dan rengkuh leher jenjang Kai di bawahnya. Kris dengan yakin mengarahkan penis kebanggaannya itu ke lubang surgawi yang sudah sangat basah dan licin milik Kai.

"Ah..aah ahh…hhhh…akkghhh….."

Kai mengerang saat benda keras dan tegang memasuki nya. Ia membuka mata dan melihat Kris berusaha keras masih memasukkan penisnya.

"Krrrissss….." ucap Kai dengan napas putus-putus.

Akhirnya benda itu masuk sepenuhnya ke liang hangat milik Kai. Kris makin menekan tubuh Kai ke bawah dan menyamankan posisi meniduri Kai.

"Lubang mu tetap ketat walau puluhan kali telah ku masuki. Aku suka sekali"

Ciuman sekilas di bibirnya ia terima dari Kris atas hasil usahanya menjaga tubuh dan kewanitaannya. Kai tersenyum karena usahanya untuk rajin berolahraga dan yoga tak sia-sia. Ia berusaha agar tubuhnya tetap kencang dan muda sebagai modal sebagai artis dan juga memanjakan kekasihnya ini.

Kris menggenjot lubang hangat itu dengan tempo cepat. Kai selalu kalah menghadapi Kris yang selalu seperti ini. Bagian bawahnya terasa panas dan perih akibat benturan dan dorongan penis kekasihnya ini. Semakin kuat dorongan Kris rasanya amat perih tapi menimbulkan rasa panas yang menyengat dan nikmat. Tubuhnya terasa amat penuh saat Kris di dalamnya seperti ini.

"Oh…..Krisss….aaahhhhhhh….please….oh…" Kai merancu makin tak jelas.

Sedangkan Kris merasakan kerinduan akan Kai dan tubuhnya terpenuhi. Cintanya pada Kai rasanya tersalurkan malam ini. Gerakan benturan antara alat kelamin mereka berhenti saat Kris mengeluarkan miliknya.

Kris mencoba posisi memasuki Kai dari samping dalam posisi berbaring menyamping. Kini ia bebas menciumi kulit punggung Kai yang halus dan lembut. Ia senang karena Kai tak protes ini itu. Ia senang benar-benar memiliki tubuh aduhai ini.

"Katakan jika sakit, aku akan berhenti"

Kris makin kuat dan cepat menghujam kan kebanggaannya memasuki Kai. Ia juga ikut merasakan tubuh yang dimasukinya ini terguncang dan bergetar. Suara desahan Kai yang makin keras makin meningkatkan napsunya. Ia raih dua gunung kembar Kai yang juga ikut terguncang. Daging kenyal dan sintal itu ia pegang dan remas kuat karena Kris gemas melihatnya.

Hujaman di vaginanya, remasan kuat didadanya dan gigitan Kris di punggung dan belakang lehernya membuat Kai mati-matian menahan teriakan kenikmatan. Kris benar-benar berniat membuat ranjang ini basah oleh keringat dan cairan cinta mereka sepertinya. Baru dua puluh menitan mereka bergelut di atas ranjang, tapi ranjangnya sudah berantakan luar biasa. Kai merasakan sprei di bawahnya sudah lembab oleh keringatnya. Kai merasa pandangan didepannya memburam, tubuhnya panas dan napas nya memberat. Ia bersiap menuju puncak kenikmatan dengan genjotan Kris yang semakin cepat.

"Kai…..ahh….ooughhhhhh"

"Krisss…."

Keduanya sampai bersamaan. Keduanya juga tersengal-sengal merasa lelah. Tapi puas sekali rasanya. Kris megeluarkan miliknya yang sudah selesai mengeluarkan cairan cintanya di dalam rahim kekasihnya. Ia menghadapkan tubuh kekasihnya ke arah nya. Bibir _kissable_ milik Kai yang terbuka dan memerah menggugah napsunya kembali. Ia membawa benda bertekstur lembut milik Kai itu dalam sebuah ciuman basah yang sangat intim.

Kai yang belum pulih dari rasa nikmat akibat orgasme pertamanya harus kembali diserang oleh kenikmatan kedua nya. Ia bersumpah_ French Kiss_ khas seorang Kris Wu yang sekarang ia rasakan tak ada duanya. Setelah gigitan terakhir dibibir itu berakhir, Kris mencium pipinya dan langsung membenamkan wajahnya di atas payudara miliknya. Ia menghirup dan menciumi aroma benda kenyal itu dengan santai. Pria itu bagai remaja yang baru pertama kali melihat bongkahan besar nya dada wanita. Kai jadi malu sendiri melihatnya.

"Kau mesum sekali jika melihat payudara ku" ucap Kai sambil menghalangi mulut Kris kembali menyusu padanya.

"Aku paling suka dengan benda ini dari awal melihat mu telanjang" ucap Kris jujur.

"Ku pikir kau selalu tertarik dengan wajah ku" Ucap Kai sedikit merajuk.

"Memang iya. Tapi tetap saja benda ini menarik perhatian ku juga. Sejujurnya aku menyukai banyak hal tentang mu. Tapi aku pria normal yang tak tahan godaan juga sayang"

Kai tertawa mendengar pengakuan jujur Kris yang lucu menurutnya.

"Jangan menikmati payudara milik wanita lain kalau begitu. Aku akan mengawasi mu" ancam Kai

"Tidak, aku hanya tertarik dengan milik mu"

"Kai mengelus kepala Kris yang sekarang kembali menikmati menghisap dadanya.

"Aku bisa memperbesar ukurannya jika kau merasa tak puas" ucap Kai menawari.

Kris langsung bangun dari dadanya.

"Jangan pernah melakukan operasi plastik Kai. Aku tak suka dengan kepalsuan"

"Kenapa kau panik begitu?. Aku kan hanya iseng menawarinya. Mana tahu kau ingin ukuran yang lebih wow. Aku tak suka saja kau nanti bosan dengan ku"

"Tubuh mu proporsional. Kalaupun tidak, aku tetap menyukai mu dan tak akan pernah menyuruh mu operasi plastik. Aku mencintai mu apapun keadaan mu" ucap Kris lembut

"Romantis sekali pria ini jadinya" ucap Kai sambil tertawa

Kris kembali berbaring sambil memeluk Kai layaknya bantal guling. Erat dan posesif.

"Sayang, kau merasa lelah?"

Kai menggeleng cepat. Ia tahu Kris tak akan berhenti dengan satu kali menyerang.

"Kau lelah tapi tetap memaksa kan diri menghibur ku. Kau masih belum pulih benar tadi sore"

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja. Kemarin hati ku yang sakit, bukan tubuh ku. Karena kau sudah datang pada ku, tak ada salah nya aku rindu sentuhan dan milik mu. Aku selalu gila karena benda ini"

Kai dengan nakal meremas kembali milik Kris dengan tangannya.

"Ouuughhh, Kai. Nakal sekali gadis cokelat ini" ucap Kris sambil mendesah.

"Kau mengejek kulit ku"

"Aku paling suka gadis berkulit tan ini dibanding gadis kulit putih manapun. Itu panggilan sayang ku untuk mu"

Kai merapikan rambut depan Kris yang basah karena keringat didahinya.

"Sentuh aku sepuas mu Kris, aku milik mu malam ini"

Lampu hijau dari Kai membuat Kris tertawa. Kekasihnya ini makin pintar sekali menggombalinya. Kris mulai menghujamkan penisnya kembali setelah Kai menyerahkan dirinya. Mungkin dua jam kedepan mampu membuat Kai menyesal telah mengucapkan kalimat kepasrahannya.

_KRISKAI_

"Sudah lama aku ingin seperti ini"

Kris melihat Kai yang hanya diam menikmati belaiannya.

"Kai…" panggil Kris setelah Kai tak memberikan respon apa-apa.

"Aku tahu"

"Tapi sepertinya kau tak mau tahu"

"Aku juga ingin seperti ini"

"Jangan terlalu sibuk kalau begitu. Aku juga butuh perhatian mu"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatur manager atau agensi ku. Kan sudah ku jelaskan sebelumnya kalau aku ini hanyalah aktris pendatang baru. Mereka lah yang mengatur dan menerima pekerjaan untuk ku. Agensi ku adalah agensi besar yang telah banyak membesarkan bintang besar di negara ini. Aku hanya bisa percaya pada mereka tentang karier ku. Sabar lah, tapi aku akan berusaha keras memperioritaskan mu"

"Tapi mereka seperti memperbudak mu Kai"

"Tidak, mereka keluarga ku. Mereka merencanakan karier yang bersinar untuk ku. Untuk berada di puncak dan menjadi selebritas kelas A di Korea ini memang harus terlalu bekerja keras. Dan aku sedang menjalani ini. Persaingan di dunia hiburan sangat ketat, dan tak semua memiliki kesempatan mendapatkan tawaran iklan, film dan drama seperti ku tanpa casting. Jadi saat semua naskah itu ada pada ku, otomatis aku harus mengambil kesempatan itu. Ini jalan ku dan aku harus berani mengambil semua itu Kris"

"Tapi kau butuh istirahat juga. Aku tak suka kau tak kenal waktu dalam bekerja. Kau bukan mesin pencari uang"

"Di bandingkan penyayi dan anggota Girl band dalam agensi ku, aku itu tergolong paling ringan pekerjaan nya. Aku bisa tidur 4-5 jam tiap harinya. Tapi anggota girl grup dalam agensi ku mengatakan mereka hanya tidur paling lama 2 jam perhari nya saat masa promosi. Belum lagi jika mereka harus berangkat konser ke Jepang, Cina dan negara-negara Asia lainnya. Jadi aku ini belum ada apa-apa nya di banding mereka. Aku _hoobae_ kurang ajar jika ingin enak-enakan menentukan jadwal ku sendiri saat banyak _sunbae_ lebih bekerja keras di agensi ku"

"Kalau begitu keluar saja dari agensi mu yang sekarang. Carilah agensi lain yang manusiawi"

"Aku bahagia dengan keadaan ku yang sekarang. Agensi ku ini adalah agensi terbesar dan paling populer di Korea. Jutaan orang di luar sana bermimpi direkrut oleh agensi ku. Jadi saat aku sudah berada disini, kenapa aku harus keluar?"

"Karena sistem mereka sudah keterlaluan. Mereka terlalu mengeksplotasi mu sayang"

"Semua selebritas kelas A ada di agensi ku. Boy Grup dan Girl Grup paling hebat di negeri ini ada di agensi ku, penyayi solo paling populer ada di tempat kami, aktor dan aktris papan atas ada disana, bahkan trainee terbaik di negeri ini berkumpul di bawah agensi ku. Kesuksesan adalah hasil kerja keras kata instruktur dan direktur kami. Dia bilang, hidup kami harus berjuang dahulu agar senang di kemudian hari. Aku yakin di kemudian hari itu aku akan bahagia bersama mu"

"Tapi tidak seperti ini juga Kai. Aku tak ingin kau terlalu mengejar sebutan paling TOP di dunia hiburan yang ku anggap memiliki banyak kepalsuan"

"Aku tidak mau menjelaskan betapa bangga nya aku bisa di posisi ini pada mu. Karena mungkin kau tak akan paham bagaimana rasa nya menjadi diri ku. Hanya saja aku ingin kau tahu Kris….."

Kai menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Cinta ku pada mu tak palsu. Hanya kau pria yang ku pikirkan kalau aku merasa kesepian di ramainya lokasi syuting, hanya foto mu yang ku lihat saat aku merasa lelah dengan semua aktifitas ku, hanya pesan-pesan mu yang ku baca kembali untuk menghibur hati ku yang sedih kalau sutradara memarahi ku, dan hanya melihat paras mu aku tak takut sendiri tinggal di dunia ini karena aku tak punya keluarga lagi"

Kris melihat kejujuran yang nyata dalam kata-kata kekasihnya ini. Mungkin ini harus jadi perdebatan terakhir mereka tentang saling paham-memahami profesi Kai nya ini. Jika ada selebritis lain yang bahagia karena mampu menjaga hubungan pribadinya dari publik, kenapa ia tak percaya Kai juga dapat melakukannya?. Kai juga telah berjanji akan memperioritaskannya, mungkin sudah saatnya ia lapang dada dengan ini semua.

"Setiap pagi akan menjadi sempurna jika aku terbangun di sebelah mu seperti ini. Apakah kau tak ingin tinggal seatap bersama ku?"

"Ingin sekali Kris. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Tolong mengertilah, aku belum menjadi apa-apa di dunia hiburan ini dan aku tak ingin menciptakan skandal dengan berita kedekatan kita. Jika waktunya sudah tepat dan aku bisa menjadi salah satu Korea's Sweetheart, aku janji akan _go public_ memperkenalkan mu"

"Tapi kapan?. Aku lelah harus bersembunyi jika ingin bersama mu seperti ini. Aku tak ingin kita terus mendekam di apartemen saat kencan kita. Aku ingin menggandeng mu ke tempat umum yang menarik dan indah. Aku ingin memperkenalkan mu pada teman ku kalau kau itu pacar ku. Aku ingin orang tahu kalau kau itu milikku"

"Tolong percaya pada ku. Aku akan mencoba mencari jalan keluar secepatnya"

Kai mencoba memandang mata Kris dalam.

"Tolong bertahan untukku, untuk mu dan hubungan ini. Ku mohon….."

Kris paling tak bisa tak luluh oleh cairan bening hasil kesedihan di mata Kai nya ini. Serapuh dan sejengkel apapun hatinya oleh keadaan yang Kai ciptakan untuknya, ia terlalu menganggap gadis ini berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Kris"

"Jangan menangis. Aku akan tetap disisi mu"

_KRISKAI_

"Kau mau sarapan apa?"

"Sarapan apa saja, yang penting hasil buatan tangan lembut ini"

"Tunggu aku disini, jangan kemana-mana"

Kai meminum air putih dan satu pil dari dalam laci meja dekat ranjangnya sebelum akan keluar.

Kris masih memperhatikan Kai yanng seksi dengan baju rajutnya keluar dari kamar. Ia penasaran apa yang sering di minum Kai setelah mereka berhubungan intim. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Kai meminum pil putih itu.

Ia segera membuka laci milik Kai dan menemukan obat yang ia cari tadi. Kris membaca dengan teliti jenis obat itu. Ternyata pil itu mengandung kombinasi estrogen dan progesteron. Kris kemudian menyimpan obat itu kembali. Ia berjalan dan memakai celana nya saja untuk mencari Kai di dapur. Kris mendekati Kai yang sekarang sedang memotong-motong tofu.

"Kenapa kemari?" tanya Kai

"Aku tertarik membantu mu disini setelah melihat celana dalam mu masih di kamar"

"Mesum"

Kris tertawa pelan sambil memeluk Kai dari belakang dengan tangan kanan mengelus bagian dalam paha Kai yang mulus.

"Kris, jangan mulai lagi. Aku sedang memasak"

Kai memasukkan tofu yang tadi telah diirisnya dengan tangan Kris yang iseng meremas bokongnya dan juga membelai kewanitaannya. Kai berusaha tak terlena kembali dengan cara kerja tangan kekasihnya ini, tapi saat tangan itu membelai puncak payudaranya, Kai menyerah.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan perhatian mu juga"

"Kau selalu tahu kelemahan ku"

Kai mengecup bibir Kris kembali. Sepasang insan itu kini asyik berciuman dengan Kai yang sudah ada dalam gendongan di depan Kris.

Kris harus rela melepaskan bibir nan menggoda pacar nya ini setelah Kai sadar ia sedang memasak.

"Kembali lah ke kamar, atau duduk manis di meja makan itu. Sarapan untuk mu sudah matang"

"Di kamar saja, aku ingin sarapan sambil menggigit mu" Kris mencium satu ciuman di pipinya sebelum meninggalkan Kai yang sedang sibuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak makan?"

Kris bertanya pada Kai yang sedang menyuapinya.

"Aku sudah makan roti karbohidrat dan segelas susu tadi"

"Kenapa tak makan sup ini juga? kau masih menjalani diet?"

"Tidak, aku sekarang rajin olahraga dan mengambil kelas salsa. Tanpa diet, tubuh ku tak akan mengembang. Yang penting aku menjaga pola makan ku dengan baik dan tak lupa minum vitamin"

"Dasar artis"

Kris mencubit pipi Kai yang sekarang akan menyuapkan satu sendok sup ke mulutnya.

"Artis itu memang harus seperti itu. Jangan khawatir, aku sudah biasa mengatur pola makan ku sejak terjun ke dunia modeling. Aku tak akan sakit"

"Iya, aku percaya mu. Yang penting jangan sampai kau sakit karena diet"

"Mereka yang pingsan karena diet itu karena memaksakan dirinya menggunakan metode diet yang tak sesuai dengan metabolisme dan kondisi fisiknya. Makanya ada beberapa rekan ku yang sampai pingsan. Aku tak akan terobsesi mendapatkan tubuh langsing"

"Setelah waktu cuti mu selesai, apa kegiatan mu?"

"Promosi film, pemotretan dan masih harus membintangi iklan"

"Kau tak bosan menjalani rutinitas itu?"

"Aku lelah dan kadang sedikit bosan, tapi melihat ada fans yang mengatakan mereka menyukai ku rasa lelah ku itu terbayar. Aku jadi tahu mengapa para selebrity begitu membutuhkan fans. Tanpa fans, kami itu bukan apa-apa"

"Dan tanpa mu, aku juga bukan apa-apa" ucap Kris bercanda.

"Kenapa kau terus menggombali ku? kau kerasukan ya?"

Kris tertawa keras mendengar dugaan Kai. Bahagia sekali rasanya melihat Kai jika berada di sisinya. Ia selalu bisa menjadi pribadi yang berbeda dari biasanya. Kris merasa bahagia itu sebenarnya sederhana. Bahagia itu hanya tentang mencintai, mensyukuri, dan menjaga apa yg kita miliki dengan setulus hati.

_KRISKAI_

"Jadi seperti apa tipe pria ideal mu Kai ssi?" tanya seorang MC wanita padanya

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?"

"Tentu saja. Banyak pria-pria muda di Korea ini menunggu jawaban mu" seorang MC pria ikut menimpali.

Ia telah kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa. Dan sekarang ia sedang berada dalam sebuah _talk show_ dengan Xi Luhan untuk mempromosikan film terbaru mereka.

"Aku suka pria yang tampan, tinggi, dewasa cara berpikirnya, tak banyak bicara, pengertian dan _gentle"_

"Berarti aku tak masuk hitungan Kai?" ucap Luhan menyela perkataannya.

Para tamu dan Kai sendiri tertawa mendengar lelucon Xi Luhan yang bukan termasuk pria tinggi. Apalagi rumor kedekatan mereka semakin kencang berhembus setelah _chemistry _yang mereka bangun di film sukses mencuri perhatian penonton.

"Apakah kau membayangkan aktor atau idol pria saat membayangkan tipe ideal mu itu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya membayangkan seseorang yang seperti itu"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Xi Luhan ssi?. Apa pendapat mu tentang pria sepertinya?"

Kai menatap Luhan dan agak canggung saat semua orang terdiam menanti jawaban darinya.

"Luhan oppa pria yang baik, humoris, dewasa, dan seorang aktor yang hebat. Dia sangat ramah pada _hoobae_ yang masih perlu banyak belajar seperti ku. Aku juga pernah melihatnya bermain gitar, dan ku pikir dia pria yang sangat memikat"

"Jadi dia bisa masuk dalam kriteria pacar untuk mu kan?"

Kai dan Luhan sama-sama tertawa mendengar ucapan si MC wanita yang tampak menggoda mereka. Banyaknya foto-foto yang beredar antara kedua nya beberapa waktu di berbagai kesempatan membangkitkan keingintahuan masyarakat luas untuk mengetahui hubungan keduanya. Jadi Kai merasa pertanyaan ini harus ia jawab hati-hati.

"Tidak, aku menghormatinya sebagai aktris sekaligus fans yang mengagumi nya. Hubungan kami murni tentang keprofesionalan di lokasi syuting, walau aku senang kami sekarang berteman"

"Tapi kau mengatakan ia pria yang memikat, apa mungkin kau bisa merubah tipe ideal mu menjadi sosok sepertinya?" cecar MC pria itu.

"Luhan oppa seorang _pretty boy._ Wajahnya indah dan kadang aku merasa ia lebih cantik dari ku. Aku pikir aku tak cocok dengan image pria seperti itu"

"Kai, aku ini manly" jawab Luhan sambil pura-pura merengut.

"Iya, oppa manly. Tapi kau juga cantik" ucap Kai sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah, sepertinya tipe ideal Kai ssi itu benar-benar pria yang maskulin ya?"

"Ya, benar sekali" ucap Kai menyetujui.

"Kau baru saja membuat ku patah hati Kai" canda Luhan

"Tapi fans mu pasti senang, kau bukan tipe ideal ku. Aku yakin _home page_ blog pribadi ku setelah ini akan penuh dengan ucapan maaf dan terima kasih mereka"

Ucapan terakhir Kai mengundang tepuk tangan dan tawa dari Luhan, para MC dan juga penggemar Luhan yang ada di studio itu. Tentu saja para fans Luhan yang sebelumnya ketar-ketir dengan rumor kedekatan keduanya sekarang bisa tenang. Kim Kai tak tertarik pada idola mereka. Mungkin ucapan Kai benar, _home page_ aktris muda itu pasti akan penuh dengan ucapan maaf dari netizen dan para fans Luhan yang telah banyak meninggalkan komentar kebencian padanya gara-gara dekat dengan idolanya.

Kris tersenyum melihat acara yang ia tonton di saat jam makan siang kantornya. Rasa bosan dan lelah karena banyaknya laporan yang kacau tadi menghilang. Hanya dengaan kalimat yang di ucapkan Kai tadi ia begitu bahagia. Walaupun Kai selalu menyangkal ia sudah punya kekasih, tapi ciri-ciri tipe ideal Kai tadi jauh lebih dari sekedar pengakuan untuknya. Sudah jelas itu dirinya. Apalagi Kai secara terang-terangan menghentikan spekulasi tentang cinta lokasinya dengan Xi Luhan yang sering di ulas tabloid dan portal news di Korea.

Ia meneguk air minum di mejanya. Senyum di bibir tipisnya kini mengembang tanpa bisa ia tutupi.

"Aku harus semangat bekerja, terima kasih sayang" ucap Kris sambil melihat foto Kai di _wallpaper_ handphonenya.

_KRISKAI_

Kris merapikan kemeja putihnya dan melihat pantulan wajahnya di kaca mobil. Ia tersenyum meliha buket bunga Lili yang sangat indah di tangan kanannya. Itu adalah bunga yang paling di sukai Kai. Ia sengaja memesan sendiri rangkaiaan itu di florist dekat kantornya. Pasti Kai senang ia memberinya bunga. Intensitas pertemuan mereka yang minim selalu menghalanginya memberikan hal-hal romantis pada Kai.

Ia tahu Kai bukan gadis yang menuntut banyak hal tentang hadiah. Kai tak pernah meminta apapun padanya yang berbentuk material. Ia juga heran mengapa Kai berbeda dari gadis-gadis kebanyakan yang sering minta ini dan itu pada pacarnya. Tapi ia menyadari, itulah kepribadian Kai. Ia gadis yang sangat mandiri.

Gadis itu bilang kalau pukul 6 tadi ia sudah di apartemen. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul 11 malam. Apakah gadis seksinya itu sudah tidur? tapi, tak apa. Lebih baik menemukan Kai yang tertidur nanti daripada tak menemukan Kai sama sekali.

Ia memasukkan pasword kombinasi pintu apartemen milik Kai. Ia mencium bunga lili di tangannya sekali lagi, tak sabar sekali melihat Kai memeluk tubuhnya nanti. Kris masuk mencari Kai di apartemennya yang sepi.

"Kai…"

Kris tak menemukan Kai di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Kai, aku datang. Kau dimana?"

Kris melihat Kai yang nampak terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"Kris….."

Kai nampak salah tingkah melihatnya. Kai nampak melepas genggaman tangannya dari Luhan setelah Kris menatap tajam interaksi mereka. Kris kembali terpukul hatinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia harus melihat ini?

Ia meremas kuat buket bunga lili di tangannya. Mungkin kali ini Kai tak membutuhkan hadiah kecil darinya ini. Karena Kai sedang menggenggam buket bunga lili yang tak kalah indahnya dari miliknya. Matanya memanas karena Xi Luhan juga sedang memperlihatkan kotak cincin bewarna merah pada Kai. Sial, apa pria ini ingin melamar Kai nya dan mendahuluinya?

Luhan menatap heran pria yang sekarang ada di depan mereka seperti menahan amarah.

"Kai, siapa sebenarnya dia?"

_TBC_

******* Cinta yang tulus selalu mempunyai alasan untuk mempertahankan meski sedang diuji dalam cobaan yang mungkin bisa memisahkan*******

Sebenarnya ini 2 chapter yang saya jadikan 1 chapter, Mengingat fic ini baru saya update sekarang. Wulan n readers sekalian maafkan saya. saya sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini.

Thanks banget yang udah ngereview di chap 1 ya.

**New guest, kriswu393, , sillykris, miyuk, Guest, rossadilla17, Denish, Devina, Guest, Kamong Jjong, Jongin48, xxchancimit, Christian Wu, afranabilah19, askasufa, jessikwang, MissYifanCho, nadiyasup, Dey bee, moli olen, Luhanego, Krystal J, Naruichi, miszshanty05, aiyueo-tien, SehunBubbleTea1294, luji, Windeer Fixiaolu, realyounges529, GaemCloud, chotaein816, chepta Chaeozil, Meilyna, Guest, Junkiz girl, Twin troper, Ega EXOkpopers, iqichan, Deushiikyungie, Kevin Ryouta, gichan, minha, gotheartattack, Guest, Benivella, dinar, Dinda, Chening, Wulanelfpetals, Kaikai, FriederichOfficial, flamintsqueen, Row Chun, teleportbabies, KaiKaiSehun, 3K121418, Evelyn-hime, Anisa, Jewell, Stefany, Guest, Milkasoonja, loinxdis, yoyoye, Titan18, Lilyanna, bellasung21, , ****Howney, ****Rnine21****, kaisha, Deborah kim, ****failed giraffe****, xxox, ****Choi Seong Yeon****, bearkai88, unicornslay, ****novisaputri09****, cy, ****thedolphinduck****, krizkai, DZL-an, eliza, chanailu06, erin ssi. **


End file.
